Bokura no Machi De
by DuniXe
Summary: (UA) Taiga Kyomoto un chico nacido bajo la estrella de la suerte, adinerado, de muy buena posición sin nada que le faltase conoce a Juri Tanaka, un chico vagabundo que en compañía de sus amigos Jesse y Shintaro entran a la enorme casona Kyomoto en donde se disponen a robar comida. Choque entre mundos, ¿Podrán Taiga y Juri ser algo mas que amigos? Hokuto sospecha de su primo Taiga.
1. El Encuentro

"**Bokura no machi de"**

**By**

**Harley Quinn**

**y**

**DuniXe**

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL ENCUENTRO**

* * *

_**Febrero 23**_

_**Se que esta no es la manera correcta de hacerlo, pero debo empezar a enfrentar mis miedos…**_

_**Esta noche, debo partir…**_

* * *

-WOA! ¡¿Esa es la casona de los Kyomoto!? -dijo boquiabierto un chico de cabellos oscuros que se escondía tras unos arbustos junto a otros 2- Están seguros que quieren hacerlo?, parece… peligroso entrar a ese lugar…

Su mueca denotaba cierto miedo e incertidumbre y no era para menos de antemano sabían cuál era el castigo por robar en aquel lugar, y quedarse sin manos no era algo que deseara ninguno de los 3…

-Cállate Juri! No seas un cobarde! –dijo con enfado el más alto de los 3- estoy harto de pasar esta miseria, de vez en cuando que le quietemos algo a esos bastardos no les hará daño!

- Tranquilo Jesse, -dirigiéndose al más alto continuo- considérate afortunado, estás conmigo, nosotros no conocemos el peligro ne~? –con voz pretenciosa el más bajo de los 3 chicos dijo sin miramientos- Esta noche comeremos como Reyes~!

- Reyes? Estas seguro Shintaro? –Aun incrédulo Juri le observo y volvió su mirada a aquel lugar-

-Bueno… le apresuran o qué?- menciono el más alto con una rama en la boca, al parecer la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades-

- neeee Jesse.. no te enfades! –Juri le respondió sonriéndole-

- en… entonces vamos! –su ramita se quiebra en dos-

Aquellos tres chichos saltaron la gran barda q dividía la casona del pueblo y marcaba el limite q nadie q no fuera pudiente debía pasar por alto, como buenos forajidos q eran a su corta edad y lo fácil q se les había vuelto hurtar sin ser descubiertos, lograron pasar varias vigilias burlando a los guardias casi con el mismo sarcasmo con el que ellos eran tratados en las calles del pueblo por estos mismos vigilantes altivos y pretenciosos de aquella casona, a hurtadillas lograron entrar por una de las ventanas de la parte trasera, caminaban con temor pero el sonoro rugir de sus entrañas les hacían tomar el valor para continuar, se condujeron por un largo pasillo y como si ya conocieran la casona llegaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el motín q ansiosos esperaban llevarse con ellos… su buen y entrenado olfato y su hambruna de días los guiaron al lugar indicado… La cocina….

Se maravillaron de ver todos aquellos guisos suculentos que se hallaban tapados en ollas en pleno hervor, las enormes frutas sobre la mesa, al parecer se trataba de un banquete, maravillados estuvieron a punto de llevarse la comida, pero el caminar apresurado de algunos sirvientes los hizo esconderse de inmediato entre algunos barriles de vino reposado q estaban cerca de un estante… ahí guardarían silencio hasta q el bullicio se silenciara…

Un sonoro chillido de entrañas alarmo a una de las cocineras quien volteo hacia el estante pero siguió su labor de partir el pay de manzana recién salido del horno…

-Quieres callarte?! –murmuro el más alto llamado Jesse al q parecía ser el menor de los 3-

-A mí que me dices! Díselo a mi estomago! –tras un puchero se escucho otro chillido proveniente del estomago del menor-

-Quieren callarse los 2! –suspiro en lo bajo el que parecía ser el cabecilla de la banda- yo también muero de hambre! Pero tenemos que esperar callados aquí hasta q todo mundo se vaya a dormir entendieron?

-si riida~ -tras otro puchero se abrazo a la espalda del mas bajo- tengo hambre de verdad –lloriqueo-

-Lo se juri… y deja de llamarme riida quieres? Odio eso –refunfuño con notorio cansancio-

-No sé cómo aguantas sus niñerías! –Remetiendo Jesse con un suave golpe en el hombro a Juri, para después observar a ambos con enfado acorralándose más en una esquina del lugar-

-Mi deber es cuidarlo ne?, ya solo cállense y sean pacientes!

El menor de los 3 observo a Jesse tras sacar la lengua en un gesto caprichoso se abrazo mas a la espalda de Shintaro, El más alto solo rodo la mirada dando un cansado suspiro, definitivamente la paciencia no era su mayor cualidad…

En el enorme comedor de la casona una cena "sencilla" se llevaba a cabo….

-Taiga…

Expreso con un tono de voz suave pero severo la joven mujer que se encontraba sentada a la mesa la cual tomaba con delicadeza un cubierto lista para comenzar a disfrutar de ese delicioso pay que reposaba sobre un pequeño plato de cristal…

-¿Sí madre?

El joven que la acompañaba rodo discretamente la mirada, su presencia ahí parecía la de un delicado maniquí, sus caras vestimentas y su postura le hacían parecer un príncipe de algún lugar lejano a ese pueblo de mala muerte como decía su madre, simplemente el no encajaba en ese lugar, ni en ningún otro al menos así se sentía, aunque parecía comer aquel postre tras movimientos rítmicos y delicados no parecía disfrutar en nada ese manjar…

-Ya eres mayor de edad desde hace un par de meses, muchas responsabilidades están por posarse sobre tus hombros, los negocios de la familia y el prestigio de tu padre pronto dependerá de ti -pauso y volvió a mirarlo con firmeza- no crees q ya es hora de que empecemos a buscarte una buena esposa?, para que le dé mas estabilidad a esta nueva etapa de tu vida a punto de convertirte en adulto…

El chico guardo silencio y con pesar interior pero respeto exterior observo a su madre tras el último bocado del postre que le pareció el más amargo…

-No necesito casarme para hacerme cargo de los negocios, una mujer solo me estorbaría… yo no….

-Sin peros Taiga, Ya conoces la voluntad de tu padre y aunque el este ausente por asunto de negocios estos meses, su solicitud no ha cambiado el desea q te cases de inmediato, esta pronto a regresar por dios no les causes un disgusto, me he puesto de a cuerdo con tu tía y mañana saldremos a una cena importante que se dará en su casa, al parecer tu primo Hokuto te presentara algunas amigas que son muy buenas recomendaciones… así que se gentil y acepta la ayuda de tu primo quieres?

- Hoku..to? … -expreso incrédulo casi pasando saliva- vaya mi primo es tan… oportuno, -dijo con sarcasmo- que interés tan sincero de el, el querer encontrarme una esposa entre sus amigas… bastardo –lo ultimo lo mascullo en lo bajo con cierto enfado y volvió su mirada al postre a medio terminar al cual no le había tomado sabor desde que lo comenzó a ingerir así como le pasaba con todo lo q comía últimamente-

-Lo sé tu primo es tan generoso y te aprecia tanto, deberías estar agradecido con el… no me gusta esa actitud tuya para con el últimamente Taiga, procura comportarte como el Kyomoto que eres, mañana será un día importante así que mantén el aplomo que se necesita para estos casos…

- Si madre….. –Guardo silencio al ver que su madre se ponía de pie para retirarse, suspiro tomando valor y le llamo casi en un tono de voz inaudible- Madre yo… quiero decirte que…

-Si? –la mirada fija de su madre hacia su persona se le asemejo a dos dagas afiladas listas para clavarse en el si se atrevía a seguir hablando-

-nada… solo que descanses…

El chico desvió la mirada refutándose en silencio lo cobarde que era todavía, su madre le observo un par de segundos dubitativa para enseguida darse la vuelta y retirarse a su habitación…

-Buenas noches Taiga.. –se despidió a los lejos agitando la mano con delicadeza-

-Buenas noches madre… -casi sin voz lo expreso con pesar, sentía ese ardor en sus ojos, y contuvo las lágrimas que estaban por desbordarse de sus ojos-

Taiga Kyomoto, era el heredero de esa casona y todo lo que en ella había, hijo único, no era el típico niño rico de buena familia, era el más adinerado y de más prestigio en aquel pueblo y por ende desde pequeño tuvo la mejor educación con los mejores tutores extranjeros, siempre viviendo en la abundancia de todo lo que un joven de su edad quisiese, la familia Kyomoto era conocida como la familia de mas abolengo y prestigio en aquel pequeño pueblo todo debido a que su padre era un influyente político en aquel lugar y de mas decirlo el tesorero y consejero del gobernador.

Con gran influencia sobre todos y cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo lo que quería lo conseguía, siempre visto con respeto y admiración por parte de los de abolengo, era una lástima que solo por los de esa clase.

Sin embargo, Taiga era todo lo contrario a lo que un joven con todo ese poder pudiera ser, el era tranquilo, no conocía la pretensión, no tenía intenciones malas de ningún tipo. Muy pesar de eso sus padres siempre fueron estrictos con él desde su niñez, educándolo bajo reglas rígidas y hasta cierto punto tiranas debido a su personalidad pasiva y sin intenciones de humillar a nadie, había algo que no cuadraba con sus padres que siempre pensaban en el dinero, la posición, el qué dirán, eso los hacía manejar a Taiga como un títere, un muñeco de porcelana, y prohibiéndole contacto con todo aquel q no fuera de la elite donde se relacionaban.

Esa noche de por más calurosa , el chico salió un rato al balcón de su enorme y confortada habitación, una pijama de pantalón de seda carmín cubría sus piernas mientras el saco yacía a los pies de la cama, recargado en el balcón mirando hacia ese cielo particularmente estrellado esa noche, su mirada denotaba el mar de pensamientos que inundaban su mente, de pronto sintió una sed sofocante y un dolor en el pecho como un nudo que se expandía de forma lenta y dolorosa, se llevo la mano al pecho dirigiéndola hasta su garganta, tal vez un trago de agua refrescante le podría calmar todo ese remolino de penas que se escondían en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos…

Se dirigió dentro de su habitación perfectamente ordenada para toparse con su jarra para agua vacía, con pesadez pero con esa necesidad arrolladora por tomar agua comenzó a tomar rumbo hacia la cocina para el mismo ir a llenarla en vez de molestar a los sirvientes que seguramente ya estaban dormidos, bajo con sigilo las escaleras de la casona dirigiéndose con paso seguro hacia la cocina donde le esperaba una sorpresa tal vez muy poco grata….

-Vamos vamos…. –se mete una pierna de pollo a la boca- genemog gue gevag magg!

-No hables con la boca llena Juri! Te dije que debimos dejarlo afuera cuidando!

-Déjalo Jess! Esto, esto es verdaderamente un palacio de comida! Tiene tanto que no comía tan sabroso! Además si se queda afuera seguro ya nos hubieran descubierto! –rio en lo bajo y Jesse le secundo-

-Ja ja par de graciosos! –fingió un puchero enfadoso- no soy tonto! Solo soy… un poco despistado! –Dijo en su defensa y volvió a darle otra mordida a la pierna de pollo-

-si… tu despistes nos atrajo un sinfín de azotes apenas hace un par de semanas! -lo señalo con otra pierna de pollo mientras le daba una mordida al pan redondo que sostenía con la otra mano-

-No fue mi culpa! Ustedes tardaron mucho y ya conocen a ese tendero del infierno! Nos odia…

-será porque… siempre le robamos a el?! – con ese tono de burla shintaro se recargo en la mesa cerca del frutero que estaba a punto de robarse también-

Los tres se miraron y casi se echan a reír, pero unos pasos los alertaron y comenzaron a esconder la comida que había a su paso en unos costales de tela que llevaban consigo…

-Tenemos que apurarnos o nos van a descubrir! –alarmado shintaro tomo las frutas rápidamente-

-pero… -sin dejarlo terminar Jesse le metió a juri un pedazo de pan en la boca-

-Cállate y mueve esas manos tonto! –ordeno con enfado empacando el también el motín-

Tanto Jesse como shintaro estaban de espaldas a la entrada de la cocina, así que no comprendieron en lo absoluto porque juri se había quedado inmovilizado observando hacia la entrada…

-Que esperas bakaaa! Muévete!

Juri escupió el pedazo de pan q se estrello en el hombro de shintaro… pero no se movió en lo absoluto….

-carajo…. –refuto Shintaro en lo bajo lo sabia… los habían descubierto es expresión de juri no era nada bueno-

Taiga se mantenía de pie en la puerta con la jarra de cristal entre sus manos con un gesto de horror mezclado con incredibilidad, sus ojos bien abiertos como platos mostraban el miedo de ver a tres extraños y sobre todo arrabaleros delincuentes en la cocina de su casa, como era posible que hubieran burlado toda esa seguridad un trió de revoltosos que eran casi de su edad… respiraba lento, inmovilizado por el pánico, pero a la vez muy dentro de el había cierta curiosidad con respecto a esos 3….

-Quie.. quienes son ustedes!?

Shintaro tomo lo primero que encontró para amenazar a Taiga ese filoso cuchillo parecía lo bastante peligroso en las manos de alguien que nunca antes había tomado uno para causarle daño a otra persona…

-Cállate niño rico! Ahora nos iremos y tu no dirás nada o no querrás que le pase algo a tu bello rostro!

Acorralando a Taiga contra la puerta de la cocina coloco el cuchillo sobre la mejilla de este causándole una pequeña cortada de cual broto una gota de sangre, ante la aterrada mirada de Taiga y la preocupante mirada de los otros dos, el tiempo pareció detenerse hasta que Juri intervino…

-Shintaro! Espera!- se interpuso entre ambos y shintario inmediatamente alejo el cuchillo lo menos que deseaba era dañar a alguien- no le hagas daño, es su casa después de todo y nosotros solo somos unos pelafustanes en busca de comida, lo sentimos… -volvió su mirada a Taiga que estaba tras de él aun inmóvil- de verdad el … no quería herirte… nosotros… no hacemos eso de matar y así… no es tan grave después de todo ne? –Con las cálidas yemas de sus dedos le rozo con delicadeza aquella herida-

Taiga sintió una electrizante sensación que lo recorrió de arriba abajo causándole un sinfín de emociones, la mirada preocupada de aquel extraño y ese gesto, aunque pareciera sucio y repugnante para sus padres, para él había sido todo lo contrario, ese chico había demostrado un sincero interés por su bienestar muy diferente a todos los que le rodeaban, y eso que era un extraño y un delincuente…

-Nos iremos de aquí… en verdad! –sonrió con entusiasmo propio de su edad tomando a taiga de los hombros- solo no digas nada ni nos acuses quieres?! Queremos conservar nuestras manos! –Dijo con cierto tono de burla mezclado con preocupación-

Taiga no dijo mas solo se remitió a mirarle y regresar ese gesto cortes con una ligera mueca similar una sonrisa…

Por lo tanto aprovechando que Juri mantenía distraído al dueño de la casona Jesse sigilosamente sacaba una bolsa por la ventana y salía cual ente inadvertido…

- Vámonos Juri… -con apresuro Shintaro lo tomo del hombro causando un movimiento rápido zarandeando también un poco a Taiga el cual al no tener bien sostenida la jarra de cristal se le resbalo de las manos y c estrello en el suelo haciéndose añicos-

Juri se regreso para asegurarse de que el chico estuviera bien mientras shintaro ya lo esperaba en la ventana con marcada urgencia…

-No te preocupes vete… estoy bien – le dijo Taiga mientras se dedicaba a levantar los pedazos de cristal regados en el suelo-

-En serio lo sentimos! –unió sus manos dando una reverencia marcada debido a el disturbio causado-

-oye! –Juri volvió si mirada a el de camino a la ventana- tu… deberías llevarte eso también – señalo el pay de manzana sobre la mesa-

-Gracias! Tu… el dueño… o lo que seas de aquí… -con amplia sonrisa tomo el pay rápidamente-

-Taiga….. Mi nombre es Taiga…

-Gracias Taiga-kun!

Le sonrió de nueva cuenta saltando por la ventana siguiendo a los otros dos….

* * *

_**Gracias a ese primer encuentro, Madre, Padre, puedo decir que empecé a abrir los ojos, espero puedan comprenderme…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

SOMOS Harley Quinn y DuniXe

Somos las autoras intelectuales de esta historia, agradeceremos sus comentarios aquí y en face,

recuerden que pueden compartir recomendar y echarnos porras con el fic!

Estaremos actualizando esperamos 1 cap por semana si es posible claro,

por favor no olviden que sus comentarios son amor y nos ayudan a seguir!

GRACIAS !


	2. Dulce y Perverso

**"Bokura no machi de"**

**By**

**Harley Quinn**

**y**

**DuniXe**

**CAPITULO 2**

** "Dulce y Perverso"**

* * *

_**Esa mañana, madre, mi primo entro a mi habitación con noticias que te encantaban, mencionando los nombres de familias bien posicionadas y, sin chistar, él obtuvo lo que quería de ti, seguramente esperando una nueva oportunidad para que, al igual que un felino, cazar a su presa tan sutilmente, que ni siquiera tu podrías sospechar estando embelesada por el brillo que emana la vanidad y la estúpida posición social.**_

* * *

Una de las mucamas al servicio de la familia Kyomoto tocaba desesperadamente la puerta del "Señorito" Taiga con insistencia.

-Taiga-sama, Taiga-sama, por favor señorito abra, han llegado su tía Kaoru y su primo Hokuto y están esperando por usted en la sala principal!

Perezosamente, Taiga se levanta y se pone una de las batas de seda en conjunto con su pijama carmín, la noche anterior había sido cansada y perturbadora apenas y había logrado pegar un ojo durante la madrugada…

-Salgo en un momento –expreso con más ganas de quedarse en la cama que de salir de ella realmente-

Inesperadamente la puerta de la habitación de Taiga se abre, un galante joven aparentemente de la misma edad de Taiga hace su refinada intromisión a esa recamara como si fuera suya a media luz su sedosa cabellera negra azabache le daba ese porte principesco y su amplia sonrisa le hacían lucir ese linaje de buena familia, su mirada demostraba sus verdaderas intenciones a simple vista, y no parecían nada buenas.

Su sigiloso caminar podía tal vez asimilarse a la de un felino punto de atacar a su presa, tras un suspiro consumido en su garganta similar a un ligero gemido se detuvo a unos centímetros de la cama para admirar la escena con mayor claridad, su primo en pijama era un espectáculo que le gustaba observar en silencio con miles de ideas cruzando por su mente, retomando su caminar se acerca sonando sus zapatos de un tacón mediano, ese pantalón azul impecable se ajustaba a su tonificado cuerpo, y en el cinturón negro portador de una perfecta espada de esgrima complementaba esa figura varonil, el saco combinado al color del pantalón y la camisa blanca cuyos holanes resaltaban su gran porte le hacían lucir lo suficientemente pretencioso para no pasar por alto quien era, y a qué familia pertenecía.

Esa misma galantería con la que se hacía presente esa mañana hizo retroceder varios pasos a Taiga quien intimidado se puso de pie inmediato aunque a un medio adormilado choco contra la mesita de té que tenía en medio de la habitación haciendo tintinear una jarra de porcelana posada sobre un plato del mismo delicado material.

-Ho..kuto… -Taiga menciona casi en un susurro mientras lo ve acercársele peligrosamente-

-Primito~… -Con su típica sonrisa de lado denotando toda la presunción posible y la superioridad que heredo de su padre, se le acerca al rostro examinándolo centímetro a centímetro- hace tiempo que no te veía en pijama… lo extraño sabes… aquellas fiestas de pijama que hacíamos de pequeños cuando nuestras madres tenían sus fiestas hasta que el alba se levantaba…- acaricia el torso de Taiga sobre la pijama carmín- pero ahora me gusta más lo que veo y lo que puedo tocar… -expresa en un sigiloso susurro cerca del oído de Taiga con esa voz rasposa mientras reposa su mano sobre el pecho de su acorralado primo -

-No debes estar aquí… - Tras un marcado gesto de incomodidad el peli café trata de imponer su persona tratando de alejarlo de él con sus manos delicadas pero su primo lo impide-

Hokuto toma el rostro de Taiga con su mano derecha observando como esa mueca de desagrado no se borra si no que se hace más acentuada, disfrutando de verlo enfadarse podía pasar así su mañana placenteramente el siguiente movimiento sabia que lo haría enfurecer así q lo acerca a él peligrosamente acorralándolo más contra la mesilla dejando un muy corto espacio entre ambos es inevitable que Taiga no inhale aquel perfume exquisito que solía usar, lavanda y flores, de las mejores colonias exportadas a esas tierras provocando en él un ligero suspiro que no pudo reprimir, tras la sonrisa de triunfo de Hokuto, Taiga se lamenta por su estúpida debilidad a esos roces de su primo, sabía bien que solo era por molestarlo, poder jugar con sus fuerzas de voluntad y por eso lo detestaba o al menos eso quería pensarse para no seguir reaccionando ante esos acercamientos, desviando la mirada era la solución más pronta para calmar esos golpes en su pecho….

-Quien te hizo esto?...

Su tono de voz había cambiado completamente, se percibía molesto, Taiga le observo de inmediato seguro… seguro había visto aquella herida, los ojos de Hokuto oscuros como la mismísima noche anterior causaron un escalofrió en Taiga, ese primo suyo seguía observando con desconcierto aquella línea carmesí en ese rostro perfecto la cual resaltaba como una rosa roja entre rosas blancas.

-No es asunto tuyo… -por fin se suelta de su primo dejando un espacio suficiente para respirar tranquilamente- te dije que no debes estar aquí…

Inmediatamente la madre de Taiga entra vestida tan elegantemente como su sobrino, un amplísimo vestido de holanes y encaje, un corsé perfectamente puesto resaltando la cintura y pechos…

-Taiga, ¿por qué le osas hablar de esa manera a tu primo que muy cordialmente pidió permiso para entrar a tu habitación y despertarte?

-Tía, no lo reprendas a mí también me molesta un poco que me despierten por las mañanas –tras una dulce sonrisa Hokuto responde exteriorizando su buenos dotes de actor- es mi culpa por no avisar primero, y, lo he sorprendido, es mejor que lo espere hasta que la servidumbre termine de prepararlo. Además, he venido para quedarme un par de días mientras las señoritas Shimazaki y Mina terminan su recorrido por el pueblo.

Taiga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente escuchando la "simpleza" de las palabras de su primo…

-¿Te… quedarás algunos días?- dijo admirado y sintiendo esa presión en su pecho solo consiguió tragar saliva-

-Claro primito, no todos los que quisiera… como los viejos tiempos… -le lanza una mirada picara con una sonrisa burlona- bueno, te espero en la sala principal, mientras tanto, mi tía y yo platicaremos acerca de la recepción-

-¿Recepción? Madre, ¿de qué hablan? ¿Cuál recepción?

De pronto se sintió perdido como un pequeñuelo, no entendía a que venía todo este alboroto, y tampoco el porqué su poco prudente primo tenía que quedarse en su casa….

-Oh Taiga, este hijo mío siempre viviendo en la luna –tras un suspiro continuo- tu primo quiere hacer una fiesta en honor a las señoritas Oba y Shimazaki ya que es su primera vez en el pueblo y son de familias de gran renombre en la capital… -abre su abanico y comienza a echarse aire mientras sonríe pícaramente-

-Así es y no hay que escatimar ningún gasto con ellas –Responde Hokuto acercándose a su tía -

-Madre, ¿estás segura de eso? –Taiga le pregunta a su madre casi incrédulo-

-Claro que si… -responde sin miramientos- además es para ti también. Hokuto muy amablemente lo hace por ti.

Taiga mira a su primo. – Claro, muy amablemente, como era de esperarse de Hokuto, ¿ne primo?

La sonrisa pretenciosa de su primo le crispa los nervios, odiaba q tuviera tanto control sobre él, sobre su familia, como si fuese una especie de dueño, en verdad quería odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas….

-Bien entonces arréglate, ya es tarde…

-Vamos tía- Hokuto le ofrece el brazo a su tía y se alejan de la puerta-

La mucama apenada entra la habitación de su amo…

-Lo siento señorito, no pensé que el joven Hokuto estaría detrás – con una reverencia, la mucama se disculpaba-

-No, no te disculpes… -Taiga amablemente la reincorpora sonriendo tiernamente- no es tu culpa, ambos sabemos como es Hokuto, gracias por apoyarme Aoi, eres la única en quien confió en este lugar…

-Oh señorito gracias…- sonrojada, la mucama Aoi se aleja un poco de Taiga- iré... iré a prepárale el baño y su ropa-

-Gracias…

Taiga sonríe y ve la ve alejarse, ella era una buena chica su abuela había cuidado de su padre y ahora ella seguía manteniendo ese legado dentro de la servidumbre de la familia Kyomoto, Morikawa Aoi parecía ser una especie de "amiga" dentro de ese reducido círculo de personas que lo rodeaban…

Dirigiéndose lentamente al espejo de la coqueta en su habitación, Taiga se mira el rostro, aquella herida que aquel chico llamado "Shin" le había hecho, seguramente su primo no lo pasaría por alto y averiguaría el por qué de esta, sin embargo, luego se inventaría algo que decir…

Suspiro apesadumbrado, su insomnio era justamente por aquel percance en la cocina una noche anterior, ¿habrían escapado con bien esos 3 revoltosos?, no entendía porque se preocupaba tanto por ellos, al pasar su dedo por aquella herida, recordó de inmediato aquella sensación, ese choque eléctrico que aquel joven llamado Juri, le había provocado con tan solo tocar su piel, jamás olvidaría ese rostro, esa dulce y gentil sonrisa, era un sentimiento tan cálido el que sintió en su pecho al recordarlo que por inercia coloco su mano sobre este, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí casi de inmediato, se encontró asimismo sonriendo sin razón, se alejo del espejo mientras movía la cabeza en negativa, que demonios estaba pasando con él?!, tenía que controlarse, el autocontrol era su mejor cualidad tenia q usarlo mucho mas ahora, mientras medita en todo esto se dirige con paso seguro hacia el cuarto de baño donde Aoi ya había preparado la tina.

En otro lugar más alejado de aquella enorme y elegante casona 3 chicos estaban discutiendo mientras devoraban como locos el "motín"….

-¡Pero si en verdad estas tonto Juri!- gritaba el más alto de los tres-

-¿!Pog Que… –traga el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca- …dices eso Jesse?!, ya te lo dije tenia que regresar para ver si el chico estaba bien! Que no vez? Alguien por poco y provoca una desgracia –volvió su mirada al más bajo de los 3 quien solo entrecerró los ojos y se encorvo mas en donde se encontraba sentado-

-¡Ya dejen de discutir de una buena vez! – Mascullo entre dientes mientras comía un pedazo de pay de manzana- ya dije que fue un accidente, quien diantres iba a saber que estaba tan filoso ese cuchillo –se sincero tras toser un poco-

-Shin-chan~ si sabes para q sirve un cuchillo verdad?! Y todavía lo traes contigo no se en que parte de esto te perdiste sabes~ –dijo con tono burlón el más alto de los 3-

-eh… yo… Estaba defendiéndolos! Par de malagradecidos! – Responde con una fingida mueca de indignación y se levanta del cajón de madera que fungía como silla en aquel patio lleno de desperdicios de puestos del mercado ambulante, era su lugar de "Reunión" después de los atracos, nadie iba por esos rumbos si quería seguir vivo-

-Tranquilo Shintaro! además, -muerde uno de los panes- tuvimog guerte gue no nog agusaga –traga-

Juri hace que Shin vuelva a sentarse en aquel cajón y guardando el cuchillo Shintaro solo bufa un poco, Juri siempre tenía esa reacción en el, lo tranquilizaba por mas fuerte que fuera su coraje o disgusto, siempre Juri era quien podía manejarlo, calmarlo y brindarle cierta paz, solo el, solo con el…

El más alto de los 3 toma unos cuantos panes de la bolsa y comienza a caminar en dirección a un callejón…

-Salúdalo de mi parte Jesse- Shintaro pone cara seria pero apacible-

-Claro, Yugo se alegrara de poder comer algo esta vez… -Jesse sonríe tímidamente y se retira del lugar caminando un par de callejuelas más abajo, tras dar vuelta en una esquina, llega a una pequeña puerta de madera casi a punto de caerse, el chico voltea para todos lados y toca esperando respuesta-

-Adelante… - Una voz débil casi inaudible desde adentro de aquel cuartucho escondido entre callejones le da la bienvenida-

-Yugo!, te encuentras bien!?- Corre a ayudar a su amigo quien intentaba ponerse de pie, se ve más escuálido de lo habitual tan blanco y frágil como una hoja de papel- Dime… te traigo algo de agua?

-Estoy bien Jesse... deja de preocuparte tanto quieres? -tras una sonrisa frágil continuo- Ya estoy acostumbrado a este tonto y débil cuerpo… -aclara la garganta y se reincorpora en el intento de cama en el que se encuentra-

Yugo era quien completaba ese cuarteto de los amigos, pero era el más cercano a Jesse debido a que ellos dos se habían conocido antes de formar la pandilla que eran, Jesse había encontrado a Yugo golpeado y muy mal herido a las afueras del pueblo, al chico lo habían encontrado robando algo de fruta y fue severamente castigado.

Jesse lo ayudo y descubrió con el tiempo que Yugo estaba enfermo, al querer ayudarlo, ningún doctor del pueblo quiso checarlo puesto que ninguno contaba con ninguna moneda de oro como para pagar y mucho menos para un tratamiento digno. De Ahí en adelante Jesse decidió cuidarlo y estar con el hasta el último día que su amistad les permitiera estar juntos.

-Ya veo que obtuvieron un gran botín- refiriéndose a la bolsa con panes- y sin aporreos esta vez! –Sonrió más ampliamente-

-Bueno, no fue un gran botín, pero nos paso algo interesante hoy, mientras comes te cuento! –alegre se acerco a su amigo con la comida en las manos y se sentó junto a él, disfrutaba tanto verlo feliz aun en las circunstancias en las que estaban-

Contó cómo se colaron a la casona burlándose de los guardias, como se escondieron mientras los cocineros y sirvientes iban y venían hasta que por fin la cocina llena con manjares deliciosos había quedado únicamente a su merced.

También como llenaron bolsas con panecillos y bocadillos y el susto que se llevaron cuando un chico de tez blanca como la porcelana los había descubierto robando, Jesse notó como Yugo se ponía algo nervioso en esa parte, el solo recordarlo en su piel y en aquellas marcas en su espalda lo ponía inquieto, Jesse explico de que manera Shintaro se enfrento al "niño rico" como escucho a Shin llamarlo, con un cuchillo de la cocina y de la forma en que Juri intervino para que no ocurriera algo peor.

-Jesse, a donde dices que entraron?- Yugo le pregunta a su amigo mirándolo reflexivo-

-A la casona Kyomoto –Responde alzando una ceja esperando el seguimiento de la conversación-

-Jesse, vaya… sí que tuvieron suerte, aun recuerdo cuando yo entre ahí… cuando te conocí…-

-Que dices!?- Asombrado con las palabras de su amigo-

-A que te refieres?- Pregunta sin entender el asombro-

-Me estás diciendo que cuando nos conocimos tu estuviste allí… ellos te golpearon?!, ellos te dejaron así?! –dijo con notorio enfado en sus palabras-

-Que… -comienza a toser- dices, aun no me dejas.. –la tos de Yugo se hace cada vez más fuerte y un par de gotitas de sangre salen en cada esfuerzo por toser-

Jesse se apresura y toma a su amigo ayudándolo tratando de reconfortarlo-

-Yugo! Yugo! Estas bien!? Yugo respira.. respira… -con la mirada busca algo con que ayudarlo y solo encuentra una jícara pequeña con algo de agua, estirando su brazo al único cajón que funge como repisa, atrae hacia Yugo la jícara y le da el agua en ella-

Yugo bebe algo de agua para poder así calmar un poco su agotado cuerpo

-Espera aquí Yugo, traeré algo de medicina… tu.. tu no te muevas- se acerca a la puerta echándole un último vistazo a su amigo- no, no desesperes Yugo… -

Jesse sale corriendo de aquel cuartucho y sube por los callejones atravesando como rayo aquel maloliente lugar donde Shintaro y Juri se encontraban aun recogiendo un par de panes de aquellos que habían robado de la casona Kyomoto, deteniéndose un momento, Jesse habla con sus amigos…

-Llévenle las cosas a Yugo por favor… no tardare… iré por medicina…

-Yugo está bien? –Shintaro pregunta preocupado-

-Es otro ataque de tos, iré por algunas yerbas para preparar su té- Responde Jesse algo agitado-

-Corree corree! –Juri lo empuja mientras se lleva un pan a la boca..-

Jesse aprovecha ese empujón y corre a toda velocidad alejándose por los callejones del pueblo.

Así que tanto Juri como Shintaro se recogían los pocos suministros que habían quedado del motín para llevarlos con Yugo mientras Jesse regresaba, la mirada de Juri volvió sobre aquella callejuela abajo por donde Jesse había tomado rumbo….

-Pasa algo? –pregunto Shintaro al ver a Juri dubitativo era raro verle tan serio-

-mm… no… nada –dudo un poco antes de contestar pero culmino su frase con una gran sonrisa de esas que lo caracterizaban-

-mentiroso… claro que pasa algo, odio cuando no quieres contarme –tras un ligero puchero comenzó a caminar por las callejuelas-

-neee… Riidaaa~ no te enfades –gimoteo con ese tono infantil y le siguió el paso- solo que… sabes a veces pienso que Jesse es como… el ángel de Yugo… no te parece?

Shintaro detuvo su andar y giro ligeramente sobre sus talones para voltear a verlo guardo la compostura un par de segundos y después se echo a reír sonoramente…

-EEEEH?! Hahahahahahaha que tontería es esa?! Tú y tus fantasías! La comida te ha dañado algo verdad?!

Tras un quedo suspiro Juri desvió la mirada y guardo silencio su rostro mostro ese gesto de indignación de inmediato, lo sabia había sido cruel reírse así de él, pero es que ese Juri a veces fantaseaba demasiado…

-lo siento – expreso con sinceridad y se acerco a él colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Juri para reconfortarlo- solo que… bueno tu lo vez de esa manera, yo lo veo como supervivencia Juri-chan lo prometimos no es así? Nos ayudaríamos los cuatro pase lo que pase, y bueno Jess siente ese compromiso más todavía debido a la condición de Yugo y que se conocen desde mucho antes que nosotros, creo que Jess esta tratando de que sea feliz mientras…

-No lo digas –la voz de Juri se quebró un poco pero prosiguió- solo no lo digas si? –le miro casi suplicante-

-Lo siento –volvió a disculparse tras una mueca apenada-

-Y tienes razón a veces sueño demasiado hahahaha –intentando darle otro tono a esa conversación que comenzaba a pintar dolorosa decidió burlarse un poco de su mismo-

-No importa –le dio una ligera palmada en la frente- eso es lo que me gusta de este Juri llorón! –despeinándole continuo su camino- por cierto mañana tenemos que planear donde sacaremos lo de los siguientes días esto que sobro no durara mucho~

-si… después de todo no podemos volver a la casona… no después de que casi matas a ese pobre chico…. –riendo en lo bajo continuaron su camino-

-JA JA que gracioso eres! Al contrario deberíamos volver, después de todo su "Ángel" le salvo la vida y lo protegió de los rufianes malvados~ seguro nos alimentaria gratis por eso no crees? –en una mueca exagerada le miro-

Juri lo mal miro y en seguida le empujo con fuerza haciendo trastabillar…

-Eres un idiota! –le grito al ir pasos más adelante-

-Dime su piel es suave Juri eeh eeh?! – Le alcanzo solo para continuar su burla-

-Sigue con eso y te golpeare!

Hizo un gesto amenazador pero fallando en el resultado porque a su amigo le resulto realmente adorable…

-Ahora tienes un amigo rico? Más tarde ni siquiera voltearas a vernos~

Esta vez Juri le empujo con más ganas tumbándolo en el suelo y echándose a correr cuesta abajo entre las callejuelas…

-Oeeeeee! TUU! ME LAS PAGARAS!

Grito Shintaro con todas sus fuerzas echándose a correr tras de él a lo lejos una mujer les miraba desde un tienda dedicada a la predicción esotérica…

-Estúpidos muchachos – refunfuño sonriendo mientras continuaba sus labores de barrer la entrada de aquel lugar-

En la casona Kyomoto... La madre de Taiga y su primo Hokuto se ponían al corriente de las noticias de la capital y de todo el cotilleo de la gente prominente, era un buen pasatiempo ese mar de rumores lograban entretenerlos por horas, pero Hokuto tenía un punto que debía tratar inmediatamente…

-Tía, me alegra tanto ver que mi primo se ha vuelto todo un hombre, en verdad, pero siento que todo este tiempo que no he pasado con él, nos ha distanciado enormemente...

-Oh querido... -se sienta en uno de los sillones de estampado de flores doradas de madera color caoba con hermosas figuras talladas al rededor- ven… siéntate... -señala un lugar a su lado en el sillón- no te preocupes, Taiga sigue siendo el mismo, aunque bueno, últimamente he estado mencionándole algunas señoritas de sociedad y ni siquiera las voltea a ver, eso, es un poco raro no crees?

-Oh tía... -acaricia la mano desnuda de la mujer- eso... eso puede arreglarse, -pasa uno de sus dedos por el dorso de la mano de su tía- cuando conozca a las señoritas Oba y Shimazaki, créeme... su mundo cambiara, como lo ha hecho el mío...

-Oh... Hoku-chan... -retira educadamente la mano y la esconde, con la otra abre su abanico y comienza abanicarse- eres… un coqueto, de seguro tienes a muchas señoritas hermosas tras de ti-

Hokuto sonríe de lado y se reincorpora parándose y echando un vistazo por el ventanal al lado de la chimenea del recibidor.

-Tía, no tienes idea- El chico pasa su lengua por el labio inferior para después morderlo suavemente, da media vuelta y con una amplia sonrisa regresa con su tía, pero ahora sentándose frente a ella y dejando unos cuantos papeles en la mesita de centro adornada con algunas figurillas de porcelana-

-Que es eso Hoku-chan? – Pregunta la mujer escondiendo su boca y parte de la nariz detrás del abanico-

-Estos tía, son los nombres de las mejores familias de la capital invitadas a la presentación de las señoritas Oba y Shimazaki en la mansión Kyomoto, una de las mejores familias de toda la región –Dice sin preámbulos-

-Hokuto, lo que dices, no implica demasiados gastos?! –Sorprendida la mujer aun como era de presuntuosa y vanidosa, siendo sinceros, hasta a una mujer como ella le parecía algo "excesivo" el gasto en semejante fiesta-

-Tia, estamos hablando del prestigio de la familia Kyomoto no es así?, si te retractas estarías rechazando a la mejor elite, y eso, te pondría en malas lenguas, que dirían de la señora Kyomoto, "…Es tan pobre que no puede organizar una fiesta de fin de semana" "Tiene que empeñar las joyas de segunda mano para poder presumir de algo" "Escuche que pide prestado a familias de otras regiones para mantener su poco prestigio…" -Hokuto era bueno con las palabras, era embriagador y endulzaba el oído de su tía mientras la hipnotizaba con un discurso de poder y elite tras rítmicos movimientos mientras caminaban de un lado a otro-

-Pobres!? Jamás! A ver, a ver, dame esos papeles – la mujer estira la mano para q Hokuto le entregue los papeles-

-Eso quiere decir querida tía que, aceptas hacer la fiesta aquí, cierto? – La mira con un aire de ganador-

-Pero… cla… claro que si…-responde algo titubeante detrás del abanico y comienza a leer los papeles-

Hokuto sonríe ampliamente y se levanta para ocultar su sonrisa completamente triunfante-

-Tía, quisiera proponerte algo, algo espectacular que seguramente te pondrá en un mejor lugar- se retoca los holanes de su camisa-

-Dime, dime que es… - menciona con amplio interés-

-Estoy pensando en hacer una mascarada, el toque perfecto de misticismo y elite, las mejores casas de la capital hacen una cada cuando pueden y son un éxito rotundo, es lo que la familia Kyomoto necesita para entrar a la creme du la creme…

-Mascarada uh?, no notas un pequeño detalle Hokuto, si todo el mundo viene con el rostro tapado, puede colarse cualquier suciedad, si sabes a lo que me refiero… -lo mira cerrando su abanico-

-Tía, por favor.. parece que tu también me desconoces… de eso me encargo yo, a todas las familias les he dado un sello, un sello único del cual los guardias tendrán una copia, si su sello no es idéntico al que les entregue a los guardias no podrán entrar, solo repartí ese sello a las mejores familias, no hay posibilidad de fallos.

-Oh Hokuto-chan eres tan listo – tras una risilla de satisfacción abre de nuevo su abanico y sigue checando los nombres de las familias apuntadas-

-Tia, iré a ver si mi primo ya está listo… - a paso apresurado y sin respuesta de su embobada tía, Hokuto sube las escaleras al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones de su primo-

Taiga ya se había aseado y colocado ropa limpia con ayuda de Aoi, un conjunto de pantalón color vino ¾ con medias blancas saco de cola en puntas de manga larga el cual se afianzaba muy bien a su espalda denotando su acinturada figura y camisa blanca de holanes de seda importada completaba su costosa vestimenta, la mucama le ayudaba peinándole su cabello hacia atrás amarrándolo en una coletilla pequeña anudada de un listón negro delgado…

-Está listo señorito- Aoi le sonreía reflejada en el espejo su amo era realmente guapo-

-Gracias Aoi, -Taiga le regresa esa misma mirada gentil por medio del espejo mirándole con una sonrisa en el rostro definitivamente su mucama y amiga le era de gran ayuda, decidido se levanta del pequeño banco frente al enorme espejo de su habitación-

Estrepitosamente la puerta se abre dejando ver a Hokuto entrando dramáticamente como era su costumbre…

-Primo… -se acerca admirándolo de pies a cabeza- tu, sirvienta… largo… -le dice a Aoi con un tono prepotente agitándolo la mano despectivamente-

-Hokuto!, quien te dio permiso de entrar asi a mi habitación?- Taiga toma valor y se interpone entre Hokuto y Aoi- además, no tienes derecho de hablarle así a mis sirvientes…

-Que mas da Taiga?, son asquerosos sirvientes no es así?... y si sabe lo que le conviene obedecerá… no es cierto..? – Mira a Aoi y con una de sus manos levanta su rostro poniéndose a la altura de ella muy cerca de sus labios-

-Se.. señor… Hokuto…- titubeante Aoi da un paso atrás- con.. con permiso… -Aoi comienza a retirarse no sin antes hacer una reverencia-

-No te vayas Aoi… - le dice Taiga algo nervioso, no de nuevo, no quería quedarse solo con ese deprededador-

Hokuto se limita a sonreír, sentía ese "temor" que le infundía a su primo que pese a ser mayor que él, no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para enfrentársele, no aun y le era realmente placentero poder olfatear ese miedo, esa inseguridad…

Aoi se detiene mirando a su amo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, ese primo del señorito era de cuidado, y siempre había sentido miedo de estar cerca de él, desde que ella era una niña solo había recibido desprecios y desplantes de parte del….

Hokuto se fastidio de verle de pie ahí, le causaba nauseas que esa mucama fuera tan sumisa, asi que se idea un plan decide acercarse a Taiga peligrosamente…..

-Entonces… dejemos que… "Aoi" vea… -poco a poco acorrala a Taiga chocando con la pared inhalando cerca del cuello del chico aquel característico aroma que desprendía- Coco… nunca cambiaras verdad?.. Tan dulce….. que me dan ganas de probar…. -una de las manos del chico se eleva a la nuca de Taiga alcanzando aquel listón negro que anudaba su coletilla-

Aoi desvía la mirada completamente sonrojada, definitivamente no tenia escrúpulos ese joven era de lo peor, y sobre todo le dolía ver como el señorito no podía tampoco defenderse porque seguro tenía el mismo miedo que ella…

-Creo que me quedare con esto… de recuerdo mientras tanto… -estira la mano y trae consigo el listón negro pasándolo sobre su nariz y sus labios- hasta más tarde primo… cuando regrese… hablaremos de ese pequeño detalle en tu adorable rostro-

Hokuto mira a la sirvienta y sonriéndole pícaramente sale con paso presuntuoso de la habitación…

-Yo..señorito- Aoi presurosamente le dice a su señor-

-No, no te preocupes Aoi… estoy bien… ya puedes retirarte…

Le da la espalda a Aoi recargándose en la mesilla sin decir mas, Aoi aun se queda de pie tras de el y Taiga lo nota…

-solo… déjame solo…

Aoi tenía ganas de abrazarle de consolarlo, de hacerle saber que no estaba solo que deseaba ser ella la que solo recibiera esa humillación con tal de no verle así, triste, con miedo, inseguro… Haciendo caso a las palabras de su señor se retira…

Estaba muriendo de Vergüenza, el corazón le dolía, Hokuto era cruel, jugaba con todos sus sentidos, siempre había sido así, pero desde que había descubierto esa "debilidad" en él, el acoso era peor, y no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima, tenía miedo que justamente el, ese manipulador de su primo estuviera al tanto de su peor secreto….

* * *

_**Padre, Madre, ¿recuerdan la casa en los viñedos donde Hokuto y yo crecimos juntos? No, no iré para allá, así que no pierdan su tiempo buscándome allí. Solo quiero mencionarlo puesto que en ese lugar, mi primo y yo éramos tan unidos, casi hermanos y no me di cuenta hasta muy tarde de que todo cambio cuando ciertas esencias no deben mezclarse, por que muchas veces la esencia perversa puede lastimar a la dulce…**_

* * *

_Buen día gente!_

_Como __están?! Aqui Harley Quinn y Dunixe con el segundo capitulo!_

_Que les pareció!?_

_sugerencias comentarios reclamos ..._

_DEJEN SU REVIEW POR FAVOR!_

_eso nos alienta a seguir con mas! ya tenemos parte de los capítulo pero por favor no dejen de decirnos si les gusta _

_:D _

_GRACIAS _


	3. Attack

"**Bokura no machi de"**

**By**

**Harley Quinn**

**y**

**DuniXe**

**CAPITULO 3**

**"Attack"**

* * *

_Frio…_

_Noche…_

_Miedo…_

_Tres elementos que le habían marcado el final de esa "aventura", tenia tal vez un par de horas que estaba de pie en medio de la nada, perdido, y esos 3 elementos se intensificaban conforme se mantenía inmóvil bajo ese pino que comenzaba a tambalearse rítmicamente movido por el frio aire que marcaba la entrada de la noche…_

_Su oído se agudizaba cada vez más, mientras que su visión era la que disminuía, era su culpa si bien era cierto, desde la llegada al viñedo unos días atrás todo había sido diversión, escapes sin rumbos fijos, y burlas constantes a sus cuidadores, pero ahora, justo en ese momento era a los que más deseaba ver…_

_Su corazón latía tan rápido que era el único sonido que retumbaba con más fuerza en sus oídos, el acelere de su misma respiración parecía asfixiarlo en lugar de causar todo lo contrario en él, el crujir de las hojas tras aquellos arbustos hacían que el miedo se fusionara rápidamente con el terror, y entonces lo escucho… aquellos infernales aullidos…_

_-coyotes…_

_Dijo entre dientes y comenzó a correr sin sentido adentrándose más a aquellos matorrales que no le llevaban a ningún lado, algo parecía alcanzarlo pero no se atrevía siquiera a mirar atrás, su corazón galopaba salvajemente haciendo un estruendoso sonido retumbante en su cabeza, tenia tanto terror de pronto el cansancio cobro factura haciéndolo caer de rodillas sobre aquella alfombra de hojarascas que cubrían el suelo completamente, lo que fuese que lo persiguiera pronto daría con él, unas lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse presurosas por sus mejillas y pudo escuchar el crujir de ramas justo tras de él, su final había llegado y aunque suplicara esa bestia lo atacaría en cualquier momento, escucho el correr presuroso de aquel animal tras de él y solo cerró los ojos esperando su final…_

_Un disparo…._

_Un silencio atroz seguido de un estallar de una parvada de aves que salían de entre los altos pinos de aquel lugar, un respiración agitada frente a él le hizo abrir los ojos de una sola vez, y entonces le vio, asustado, agitado de igual manera que él, sudoroso y con el arma entre sus manos, reconocía esa pistola de colección de su padre, pero sobre todo reconocía a quien estaba hincado frente a el tomándolo del hombro con fuerza…_

_-Ho…hokuto…._

_-tengo un estúpido primo… un primo realmente estúpido… -le dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras le veía con ojos a punto de estallar en llanto, segundos después le abrazo con fuerza-_

_Una explosión ocurrió también en su corazón, el estaba ahí, le había encontrado, le había salvado la vida y todo había ocurrido tan rápidamente que no asimilaba siquiera lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, solo lograba sentir el cálido cuerpo de su acompañante estrujándole con fuerza y un par de lagrimas que mojaban su delgada camisa de seda blanca…_

_-lo siento….. –no logro articular mas el momento era lo mas acogedor que había tenido en las últimas horas-_

_El pelinegro que aun sostenía el arma de colección en su mano izquierda se puso de pie sin decir media palabra y el mayor solo le observo para imitar la acción enseguida quedando justo frente a él, a unos cuantos centímetros separados uno con el otro…_

_-te dije… que no te alejaras de mi lado –musito muy quedamente desviando la mirada-_

_-yo… pensé que no me alejaría tanto y…_

_No logro siquiera terminar la frase una fuerte bofetada hacia arder su mejilla, el menor le había abofeteado sin previo aviso, se quedo sorprendido nunca antes le había visto con ese gesto enfurecido y esa actitud tan fría…_

_-no vuelvas a alejarte de mí, estamos juntos en esto… no es así?!_

_La seriedad de esas palabras le hizo sentir un vuelco de nueva cuenta en su corazón, le observo mirar por encima de su hombro y entonces fue cuando se atrevió a volver su mirada atrás, un enorme coyote yacía muerto a unos pasos de él, eso era lo que estaba a punto de atacarle, de acabar con él, un fuerte escalofrió le cubrió por completo, si él no hubiese llegado, si no le hubiese salvado…_

_-Vamos, encontré una vereda cerca de aquí, esos animales nunca andan solos, en unos minutos más caerá la noche por completo, y las cosas se pondrán feas –sonrió con cierto nerviosismo-_

_-si…_

_No podía pensar en nada mas, solo concentraba su atención en el, en sus movimientos, en su valentía y su oportuna presencia esa noche que helaba la sangre…_

_-pero ahora me asegurare que no te separes de mi lado estúpido primo –le tomo con fuerza de la mano-_

_Taiga logro suspirar en lo bajo esa cálida sensación lo hacía flotar, lo hacía sentirse protegido, el siempre estaba ahí desde que tenía uso de razón siempre estaba a su lado velando por el, y esa noche no había sido la excepción, no solo lo había protegido, había salvado su vida, y ahora le guiaba para sacarlo de ese infierno, definitivamente quería estar a su lado, no quería siquiera pensar que sería de él si su primo no estuviese más a su lado, le siguió en silencio y logro sentir como su primo le agarraba con más fuerza de la mano, sujetándolo para no perderlo nunca mas…._

* * *

Hacia tres años… tan solo tres años, pensó para sí mientras se sostenía de aquella mesilla, tratando de controlar sus miedos, sus inseguridades, observo su mano esa misma que tres años tras había sujetado con fuerza esa noche que estuvo a punto de morir…

-que hice mal?, porque… porque…. –agachando la mirada unas lagrimas mojaron con crueldad los puños de su pulcra camisa de seda-

Afuera aun recargada en la puerta Aoi también trataba de calmar su angustiado corazón, su señor estaba pasándola demasiado mal, y le dolía no poder ser de mucha ayuda, comenzó a caminar con paso delicado hacia la cocina para preparar un aperitivo para su señor, su amigo…

No muy lejos de esa habitación cerca del ala oeste de la gran casona Aoi es tomada por un brazo y jalada hacia un cuarto que fungía como estudio donde el padre del señorito usaba para cerrar sus negocios es por eso que aun se encontraba con las cortinas cerradas, debido a que el patrón estaría fuera del pueblo por un par de meses más…

-Hola… "Aoi…"

Reconoció esa voz rasposa de inmediato, y ese aroma a menta que parecía llenarle el estomago de hastió y nausea debido al recuerdo que jugaba en su mente, Hokuto la había arrastrado a ese cuarto sin ningún problema acorralándola contra la pared y colocando una de sus piernas en medio de las de la mucama que temblaba como una hoja de papel…

-Ho… Hokuto… -san… - La voz temblorosa de Aoi denotaba terror al encontrarse con Hokuto en esa habitación-

-Vaya, quien diría que seguías trabajando aquí – La mano rápida de Hokuto toco el rostro de la mucama mientras bajaba lentamente por su cuello y pecho-

-Por… por favor, Hokuto-sama.. no… no lo haga…. –Con lagrimas en los ojos Aoi suplicaba-

-Que no haga que Aoi? esto?... –aprieta uno de los pechos de la chica sobre su uniforme mientras mordía suavemente el hombro de esta-

-Ahh – su corazón latía como el de una presa a punto de ser destrozada por un depredador- … no… por favor, por favor no lo haga de nuevo no…- por más que intentaba detener esas burdas caricias parecía aun mas imposible y de apoco perdía la fuerza que la hacia sostenerse-

-Cállate… deberías sentirte alagada por esto~ no crees?

Sus ojos brillaron al ver la expresión de miedo de la mucama que seguramente solo era un par de años menor que él esa mirada cansina del chico perforaba la asustada mirada de la chica que respiraba con dificultad, sin más la tomo del rostro y le planto un beso salvaje y doloroso, mordiéndole sin decoro el labio inferior causándole un ahogado grito de dolor a ella que se mezclo con un gemido por parte de él, para después alejarse de ella dejándola caer pegada a la pared….

Aoi temblaba de miedo y lloraba mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara llena de vergüenza limpiando la pequeña herida que tenía en sus labios causada por ese beso, Hokuto la observo con ese gesto de superioridad para después cambiarlo por uno de hastió al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba los labios con un pañuelo, como si limpiase algo asqueroso…

-No hagas tanto drama Aoi, esa vez lo disfrutaste y pedias mas, o a caso ya lo olvidaste mi pequeña prostituta barata? –se hinco frente a ella le tomo un mechón que caía sobre su frente para ponerlo tras la oreja de ella mientras sonreía con ese mismo sarcasmo que acompañaba sus palabras-

-No es cierto… eso.. no..- decía llorando con su dignidad destrozada intentando mirar hacia otro lado, pensar en otra cosa y no en ese momento más amargo de su corta vida-

-Está bien, haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, realmente no eres tan buena como para recordar ese momento de debilidad de mi parte y a ambos no nos conviene que se enteren de nuestro secretito verdad?, pero… -le tomo con fuerza del rostro para obligarla a mirarle- una cosa si tienes que tener presente estúpida sirvienta tienes que saber que cuando yo lo solicite vendrás y aceptaras mis condiciones sin decir nada, o si no ya sabes lo que puede pasar ne?... creo que ambos queremos lo mejor para el señorito no es así?

Aoi no respondió, simplemente lloraba en silencio, acción que exaspero más a Hokuto el cual forzó mas el agarre en el rostro de ella…

-No es así?! –su mirada llena de coraje doblego a la chica haciéndola aceptar débilmente aquella petición- tan fácil como eso~ … deberías estar agradecida conmigo lo digo en serio, ese día te hice un gran favor…

Con una media sonrisa perversa Hokuto salía de la habitación como si absolutamente nada hubiese pasado, dejando atrás a esa chica que no dejaba de llorar mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, más adelante se encontró con su tía en el recibidor de la casona, ya era tiempo de ver los frutos de su perseverancia…

-Tía, he de partir, traeré a las señoritas Oba y Shimazaki para que vayan conociendo el pueblo, se instalaran en …

-Aquí! Se instalaran aquí! No debemos vernos tacaños con tan amables señoritas, mandare a la servidumbre preparar las habitaciones Hokuto-chan, tú no te preocupes por nada querido, todo corre por cuenta mía. –una sonrisa pretenciosa iluminaba el rostro de esa mujer que gustaba de levantarse el cuello con la fortuna de su pudiente esposo-

-Bien – tras una tierna sonrisa fingida continuo- entonces solo hare una reservación en el hotel del pueblo para mi.

-Pero que dices!–le dio un ligero golpecito con su abanico en el hombro a hokuto- sobrinito tonto!, te puedes quedar tu también aquí el tiempo que quieras, por favor no ofendas este hogar con comentarios como esos! además, eso alegrara tanto a mi Taiga, imagina! Tendrá a su querido primo a su lado de nuevo como los viejos tiempos, no te parece?

-Agradezco su amabilidad querida tía –tras tomarle la mano y besarle el dorso continuo con ese tono de voz meloso- en verdad que eres una mujer muy considerada, y eso te hace un mas hermosa, yo con enorme gusto aceptare quedarme no pienso hacerte ningún desaire lo prometo! Y ten por seguro que mi querido primo y yo recordaremos los viejos tiempos… de eso me encargare personalmente ya verás que bien se sentirá Taiga en estos días .

-No lo dudo! Ni un poco hijo mío! –Un tanto sonrojada palmeo el hombro del muchacho- bien anda, anda no te hago perder mas tiempo ve a por las señoritas y yo aquí me encargo de todo!

-Gracias, querida Tía! Me retiro entonces!- Hace una reverencia tomándole de nueva cuenta de la mano par darle un beso con un toque mas "sensual"-

-No tienes remedio!…-sonrió con decoro agitando el abanico de encajes blancos que adornaban sus rítmicos movimiento-

-Hasta entonces tía…

El chico sale de la casona y solicitando con toda la prepotencia que lo caracterizaba el carruaje de gala que usaba su tío para salir a visitar el pueblo el cual era jalado por 2 caballos blancos perfectamente peinados y encasquetados, que hacían juego con las finas molduras en dorado que adornaban el carruaje a todo alrededor, un capricho demasiado atrevido por parte de Hokuto el haberlo solicitado, pero después de todo cada petición era respaldada por su tía así que no le seria negado, es por eso que se tomaba ese atrevimiento con toda la libertad…

-Ah… -la tía lo observaba partir en el carruaje desde los grandes ventanales de la casona mientras suspiraba en lo bajo- si fuera tan joven como él, seguro ese pillo me hubiera robado el corazón~ -sumergida en ese pensamiento poco propio de una dama de su clase se abanica intentando pensar en cómo cubrir los gastos que se avecinaban con la llegada de esas 2 chicas de la capital-

Mientras tanto Taiga aun se encontraba en su habitación, solo pensar en salir de ahí comenzaba a llenarle de ansiedad todo su ser, se sentía como un animal enjaulado, ahora mucho más con la presencia de su primo en la casona, los recuerdos comenzaban a atacarlo con mas crueldad, se descubrió mirándose tras del espejo con su rostro decaído en sobremanera, su madre comenzaría a acosarlo con preguntas y regaños sin sentido para que pusiera la mejor de sus caras para recibir a su "amable" primo, en segundos sus ojos se desviaron de nueva cuenta a esa pequeña herida en su rostro.

Pasando la yema de su dedo índice sobre esta se preguntaba que estaría haciendo ese chico ahora, aquel cabello castaño enmarañado, esa sonrisa radiante a pesar de vivir tan difícilmente, pero aun así, a pesar de tal vez ser un pobre ignorante, le había demostrado gentileza y amabilidad tras ese gesto de tocarlo de esa manera, un suspiro escapo sin previo aviso de su pecho causándole una agradable sensación, la cual fue cortada de tajo tas la estrepitosa entrada de su madre a la habitación sacándolo de su pensamientos de ensueño…

-Taiga!.. pero que haces tan ensimismado!?, Ven aquí, ven aquí te tengo excelentes noticias!

-Madre… esa manera de entrar ya es tan de familia verdad? –rodando los ojos volvió para ver el gesto de confusión de su madre, tras disimular la risa que ese gesto le causo se acerco a ella-

-Déjate de bromas pequeño atolondrado! Esta vez vale mas lo que te tengo q decirte ahora siéntate... –señala con su abanico un hermoso sillón en la enorme habitación de Taiga-

Sentándose, Taiga mira con cierta extrañeza a su madre, eran pocas las veces que la veía tan emocionada, se preguntaba con curiosidad que era lo que la había puesto así, aunque algo muy dentro de el le decía que al menos para él tal vez no era una buena señal…

-Y bien madre? Que es eso tan importante? –Realmente no tenía interés en enterarse pero su madre parecía feliz-

-Taiga, Hokuto traerá a las señoritas Oba y Shimazaki aquí para instalarse unos días y lo mejor tu querido primo también se quedara aquí! No te parece una gran noticia?! –Dijo con esa emoción bien marcada en su rostro-

-QUE!? –sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se puso de pie de inmediato – Madre eso… no puede… ser….

-Sorprendido verdad!? Podrás pasar tiempo con tu primo como en los viñedos, recuerdas?! Hijo mío soy feliz de saber que volverás a sonreír como en esos días!

-Ma..dre… por, porque… el tiene que- la voz de Taiga se quiebra al oír las palabras de su madre-

-Como que porque?!, no seas grosero con la familia! Además le debemos mucho, cuando los padres de Hokuto murieron el se hizo cargo de todo y mira que buen muchacho resulto, es un excelente ejemplo para ti sobre todo que es tan solo por unos meses menor que tu y mira la responsabilidad que carga en sus hombros, es sin duda tu ejemplo a seguir entendiste?! Además el te estima tanto!

Taiga se queda callado cerrando su oído a las palabras de su madre, sabia que no podía llevarle la contraria y lo que decía se cumplía, sobre todo que ella desconocía lo que realmente le había hecho tan feliz en esos días en el viñedo hacia 3 años atrás, ahora debía ser más inteligente que su acosador primo y tejer un plan en su mente para evitar encontrarse a solas con él, Aoi seguramente le ayudaría, pero si Hokuto se ponía severo, a su amiga le podría ir mal con su madre y lo que menos quería era que terceros resultaran dañados por tu estúpido temor y atracción a su primo.

La madre de Taiga hablo de las posibilidades de matrimonio, las asociaciones, la sociedad y las ventajas de hacer la fiesta en su casa, palabras que Taiga pretendía oír pero su mente no estaba allí, en ninguno de esos planes, de pronto su madre parecía hablarle en otro idioma, el estaba mucho más ocupado con sus propias ideas, como para prestarle un poco de atención…

-Así que Taiga querido prepárate, porque la idea de tu primo, será una Mascarada hermosa y será el boom para la alta sociedad, no es grandioso hijo?... hijo?... Taiga!

-Claro! Claro que si madre… estoy ansioso… -no tenía idea de lo que su madre acababa de preguntarle-

-OHH! Dios hijo! Hasta que hablas como un Kyomoto! Perfecto mandare a hacer tu mascara, tendrá que estar lista para antes del baile y debe ser la mas hermosa y costosa de todas, como que de eso me encargo yo!

Taiga entonces reaccionó, tratando de asimilarlo todo de un sola vez….

-Que?... mascara?... para…. para qué?

-Taiga... a caso no me escuchaste? eres todo un despistado! Que voy a hacer contigo! Acabas de decirme que estás de acuerdo y ansioso por el gran evento así que ahora no me vengas con esto, tu primo vendrá al medio día con las señoritas iré a prepararlo todo y tu… solamente baja de tu nube y pórtate como lo que eres – se levanta del sillón y abre su abanico- un Kyomoto…

Taiga la miro alejarse cerrando las puertas de su habitación con un ligero portazo, el, sin embargo cada idea que tenía, cada excusa que podría inventar, todo, todo tenia que ver con Hokuto. Su primo había cambiado tanto, le había hecho tanto daño que simplemente su presencia era asfixiante para el y al mismo tiempo no sabia como su ser tenia esas reacciones tan débiles dejándolo tan vulnerable. Tomo rumbo hacia la puerta de su habitación y salió directo a los jardines, por lo menos ese era su segundo lugar preferido, un lugar cerca de los rosales, donde podría pensar en silencio sin ser interrumpido y donde solo Aoi podía encontrarlo.

-En donde se metería Aoi?- Taiga se pregunto una vez estando en los rosales-

Dentro de la casona, Aoi ya se había reincorporado a sus labores de sirvienta, su rostro aun denotaba esas lagrimas lastimeras que no hacia mucho el joven Hokuto-Sama le había hecho derramar implorando piedad, ella sabia lo que debería hacer si es que el joven amo lo solicitaba, si el quería, ella volvería a gritar, ella volvería a moverse y exponer su frágil cuerpo ante las garras de ese depredador con facha de noble.

Mientras tanto Hokuto se dirigía a la Mansión donde las señoritas se encontraban, al llegar en el carruaje de su tío, inmediatamente le fueron abiertas las puertas sin preguntar y bajándose con estupenda galantería y figura de alta cuna espero cordialmente a que le fuesen abiertas las puertas por los mayordomos y mucamas que servían en la casa.

-Necesita el señor que lo anuncie? – le pregunta uno de los mayordomos-

-Eso es obvio, no es así, Mayordomo? – le responde al hombre con total desagrado-

-Así será entonces, señor… - haciendo énfasis en la palabra "señor" el mayordomo da media vuelta y entra a un cuarto donde las señoritas Oba y Shimazaki se encontraban tomando té-

-Con su permiso, señoritas, en la puerta… esta el señor Matsumura-san, desean las señoritas que, lo haga pasar? O desean ir a recibirlo ustedes mismas…-

-Hazlo pasar Yamada, será breve y nos iremos- Responde la mas alta de las dos, vestida de blanco y beige con holanes alrededor de todo su vestido, guantes exclusivamente de encaje y un paraguas de la misma tela entre las manos, unos hermosos botines a la pantorrilla amarrados con agujetas y tacones pequeños se escondían debajo de tales encajes-

-Haruka… por que tan pronto?, seguramente Hoku-chan viene cansado y con necesidad de estar un rato en buena compañía-

-Mina.. Como puedes hablar con tanta familiaridad de Matsumura-san, además tenemos un largo camino que recorrer… no es necesario que estemos mas tiempo, el es un hombre de palabra así que no hay que dudar que seremos bien recibidas según el telegrama de ayer .

-Deberías de bajar un poquito esa aura de niña perfecta querida Haruka, de vez en cuando, hay que portarnos mal- le dice su amiga sentada junto a ella portando un sombrero con tocado de plumas color hueso a juego con unos guantes de encaje y vestido de igual color con hermosos holanes y zapatos de tacón bajo-

-Espero señorita Oba-san, que cuando se porte mal, lo disfrute- Hokuto entra sonriendo de medio lado mirando a Oba con aire de cómplice-

-Buenas tardes Matsumura-san- responde la chica con paraguas de encaje- estamos listas.

-Vaya parece que están ansiosas por conocer el pueblo, espero les sea de su agrado señoritas-

-Claro que lo será, dime Matsumura-kun… -se levanta y se dirige hacia el chico a una distancia prudente- he escuchado que hay tipos salvajes en e pueblo- extiende su abanico ocultando parte de su rostro sin dejar de ver a Hokuto de manera impetuosa-

-Mina-chan! Deja de decir esa clase de cosas- responde sonrojada la chica del paraguas- es mejor ir a la casa de la señora Kyomoto para darle las gracias por su estupenda amabilidad.

-Eso es un hecho Shimazaki–san, además de una estupenda bienvenida- Hokuto le dice acercándose a Shimazaki sensualmente.

La chica sonrojada ante tal acercamiento baja la mirada esperando la siguiente reacción de Hokuto…

-de .. que habla, Matsu mura… san…-logra articular-

-Mi tía amablemente quiere presentarlas con las mejores familias del pueblo en una mascarada especialmente para ustedes, por supuesto, mi primo.. y yo estaremos allí para complacerlas en lo que ustedes quieran –su voz pretenciosa la hizo sonrojar mas-

-Una mascarada! Oíste Haruka!? Eso es genial! Pensé que solo aquí, y únicamente las familias de alta sociedad se permitían hacer eso, eso quiere decir que los Kyomoto son de muy buen ver Ha ru ka…

-Mina, por favor, eso no es de tanta importancia –dijo con cierto fastidio realmente no era q marcara relevancia para ella, eso de las clases no era un tema importante-

-Señoritas, -entra Yamada formalmente- su carruaje, ya esta cargado y listo para partir, si las señoritas están de acuerdo.

-Claro que estamos de acuerdo Yamada!- casi le grita Oba con exasperación-

-Era de esperarse, supongo- responde Yamada al carácter de la amiga de su ama- con su permiso iré a esperarlas en la puerta.

-Gracias, Yamada- agradeciendo con una ligerísima reverencia a su mayordomo quien agradecía el gesto moviendo un poco la cabeza y sonriendo-

-Eres demasiado amable con la servidumbre, un día de estos Shimazaki-san, podrían no reconocerte por prestarles demasiada confianza –acentuó su desconfianza tras un gesto de fastidio-

-No lo creo Matsumura-san, nunca nos han fallado ninguno de nuestros sirvientes, y todos son buenos trabajadores –con total seguridad comenzó a caminar hacia la salida-

-Vale esta bien Shimazaki-san, adelante – hace una reverencia abriéndoles paso a la puerta a ambas-

Shimazaki fue la primera en salir de aquel lugar seguida de su amiga, ambas pulcras, con ese caminar delicado digno de una señorita de sociedad, delicadas pero seguras con perfecta sincronía, Hokuto las observa y sonríe para si, sería divertido ver a su primo pasar muchos malos momentos incómodos frente a esas dos niñitas caprichosas, mientras piensa en esto camina más aprisa casi a la par de Oba la cual al verlo sonríe con cierta picardía, ambos tenían algo entre manos y eso era más que obvio, al momento de subir al carruaje Hokuto ayuda a Oba a subir tomándole de la cintura.

Un gesto de sobra pensaba Shimazaki mientras veía como ambos se sonreían de esa extraña manera que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, y que como una señorita de buenos modales prefirió ignorar, Hokuto se sentó junto a Oba y le observo con esa sensual mirada que lo caracterizaba…

-Espero, que realmente encuentren interesante el pueblo, la fiesta y la buena compañía… después de todo son nuestras invitadas de honor –tras esa sonrisa se ocultaba un deseo bastante impropio que oba de inmediato capto, sonriendo para sí-

Oba Mina era la hija de los mejores amigos cercanos a la familia Shimazaki, prácticamente Haruka y Mina fueron criadas juntas por lo que ellas se consideran hermanas, chocan en algunos detalles pero ambas se quieren e iban a todos lados juntas hasta que Oba conoció a Hokuto en una fiesta en la que Haruka no asistió por haber estado enferma, insistiendo a su amiga ir, una pieza de baile palabras hermosas, peligro latente y la posibilidad de ser descubiertos en publico, soltó la adrenalina de Mina y esa extraña atracción por Hokuto, a partir de ese momento la forma de actuar de Oba Mina cambió para volverse algo mas extrovertida y temeraria.

Mientras tanto en la casona Kyomoto las mucamas y la servidumbre en general se movían paso apresurado, flores nuevas, vidrios relucientes, porcelanas impecables, cuadros desempolvados, todo, todo perfecto y sin error…

-AOI!- la señora Kyomoto grita apresuradamente mientras se mueve por toda la casa-

La pequeña mucama tras de ella acataba las ordenes de su señora.

-Dígame señora, en que mas puedo servirle?- le responde tímidamente detrás de ella a pasitos rápidos-

-Las habitaciones…- reclama

-Listas señora, las mejores sabanas, las mas amplias, cuartos de baño listos-

-Comida…-

-La mejor, el nuevo cocinero esta preparando un banquete para esta tarde señora-

-Mi plan con la charola?

-Esta listo, es cuestión que de la orden para prepararlo y que lo sirva usted misma señora.

-Muy bien Aoi, eficiente, eso me agrada, sigue así niña y llegaras lejos…

-Enserio señora? – pregunta ilusionada-

-Claro, en lo que cabe estarás de acuerdo, puesto que de perico perro no subirás, puede que bajes.. pero nunca rebasaras…-abre su abanico y con una risita tapa su boca con el mismo y se aleja-

-Claro…. Señora… -la mucama murmura lastimosamente mientras se va a preparar mas de las cosas faltantes-

Taiga entro de los jardines de rosas trayendo un par de ellas oliendo su aroma, por muy opuesto que se viera ante toda la bola de circo que hiciera su madre ante todo era un caballero, y no podría dejar a un lado un detalle que las hiciera sentir bienvenidas, claro al puro estilo de Kyomoto Taiga, con una rosa cultivada por el del jardín de su enorme y hermosa casa, no cualquiera podría, y no a nadie se le daría el privilegio de obtener una rosa de ese jardín que Taiga cuidaba con dedicación y premura.

No muy tarde, caballos se oyen relinchar desde la puerta principal arribando por fin a la casona Kyomoto, un "educado" Hokuto ayuda a las señoritas a bajar mientras estas se acomodan sus elegantes ropas.

-Bien damas, hemos llegado a la mansión Kyomoto, espero les agrade- -con una mano y reverencia pequeña las conduce a la puerta donde un par de mayordomos y mucamas los esperan-

Una de las mucamas avisa de inmediato a la señora Kyomoto y ésta, arreglándose de ultimo minuto el tocado del cabello y las ropas elegantes literalmente corre a la puerta esperando ver entrar a una especie de dioses por su pórtico.

-Tía!... hemos llegado- Hokuto apresuradamente toma la mano de su tía y la besa de manera prudente-

-Oh Hokuto-kun, me alegra que hayan regresado tan pronto!- responde la señora en su total entrega de actriz de teatro-

Hokuto al ver ese porte falso como gran actor experimentado que era, decidió seguirle el juego a su "tonta" tía- Oh, tía espero no haberte preocupado con mi tardanza, pero es hora de presentarte a las hermosas damas que me acompañan.

-Ambas sonríen ante el halago-

-Ellas son las señoritas… –hace una muy breve pausa- Shimazaki Haruka –señala a palma abierta a la chica de la derecha- y Oba Mina – señala a la izquierda-

Ambas chicas doblan un poco la rodilla hacia atrás y hacen una reverencia levantando un poco sus vestidos-

-Gracias por recibirnos Kyomoto –San –responden al unísono-

-Oh mi Dios pero son divinas mis niñas! Enteren entren! -mal mira a Aoi mientras conduce al trio a la sala de estar cerca del comedor-

Aoi comprende esa mirada con un "En donde demonios esta Taiga!? Tráelo o tu pagaras los platos rotos" así que viendo a la caravana irse, Aoi corre a buscar a su amo…

-Señorito! Señorito Taiga! han llegado las señoritas de la ciudad, señorito Taiga!

Aoi grita en la parte de arriba buscándolo-

-Aoi! – Taiga la detiene por el pasillo tratándola de calmar- Aoi tranquila, ya te escuche enseguida bajo…

-Muchas gracias señorito- sonríe algo acongojada-

-Aoi, has llorado… -le levanta el rostro a la altura de sus labios-

A Aoi le comenzó a latir el corazón a galope y sus mejillas en poco comenzaron a arder…

-Me dirás el por que cuando todo esto termine, entendido? – le dice en un tono serio mientras le suelta el rostro suavemente-

-S.. si.. Señorito lo… lo esperan en la sala de estar que esta cerca del comedor- le dice volviendo a recobrar su color-

-Bien, -Taiga prepara las rosas blancas que corto de su jardín y había dejado en una coqueta de mármol por el pasillo a los cuartos- estoy listo, guíame Aoi – le dice en tono suave y con una sonrisa pasiva.

-Si Taiga-Sama… -Aoi comenzó a caminar delante de el-

La pequeña mucama entro a la sala y anuncio a su amo

-Con su permiso señora- hace una reverencia- el Señorito Taiga ha llegado-

Con paso templado Taiga entra a la habitación sosteniendo las 2 rosas blancas a la altura del pecho, el sol de la tarde hacia lucir su traje de manera esplendorosa mientras se acercaba a las señoritas.

Taiga había ignorado el hecho de que su primo estaba allí hasta que lo vio de pie, al lado de la chimenea tomando algo de licor de un vaso de cristal, como una pintura, una escultura viviente que lo miraba con sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba a las señoritas, y una vez mas, ese asfixio en su pecho, ese calor en su rostro y ese nerviosismo al tenerlo cerca, mirándolo fijamente…

La señorita Haruka Shimazaki se le queda viendo anonadada a Taiga Kyomoto, -puede ser el? Acaso será el?- se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que se levantaba lentamente dejando caer su paraguas de encaje al piso, acto que su amiga Mina y Hokuto no pasaron desapercibido.

Un pequeño silencio incomodo hasta que los hielos del vaso de Hokuto tronaron cortando dramáticamente aquella pausa…

-Mi nombre es Kyomoto Taiga, señorita…

-Shimazaki Haruka desu, Kyomoto –san…

-Taiga trato de sonreír lo mas natura que pudo, sabía que no podía mentir, su cuerpo lo delataba ante su primo- Taiga, puede llamarme Taiga, si así lo desea, por mi no hay problema.

-Taiga-Kun… ? – Pregunta algo sonrosada de sus mejillas-

-Por supuesto, ah.. esto es para ustedes señoritas, -le da una de las rosas a Haruka mientras se acerca a Mina-

La otra chica se levanta mientras hace una reverencia y se presenta….

-Mucho gusto, Kyomoto-san, Oba Mina…

-Igualmente señorita, e igual… puede llamarme por mi nombre.

Oba sonríe ampliamente y se vuelve a sentar.

LA madre de Taiga emocionada por tales presentaciones creyendo que su hijo ha quedado enganchado por la sutil belleza de Shimazaki se echa aire con su abanico .

-Pero dejemos las formalidades de lado, vamos tomemos el te mientras nos cuentan sobre la capital y sus novedades –sonriendo la señora Kyomoto les anima a sentarse mientras se abanica con esa sincronía digna de una actriz dramaturga- anda Aoi sirve el té de inmediato… -mirando a la chica con desdén agita suavemente la mano-

-Enseguida señora…

Tras un suspiro toma rumbo a la mesilla de te bajo la mirada cansina de Hokuto, ella sabia q él le miraba de esa manera q la hacía llenarse de pánico y por todos los medios trato de evitarla, Hokuto solo se divertía en lo bajo, Taiga observa ese acto pareciéndole bastante extraño, pero su atención es completamente robaba por Shimazaki al sentir como se sentaba junto a él, Taiga le miro y sonrió ligeramente causando en su madre un gesto de satisfacción que no podía ocultar…

La tarde estuvo llena de excentricidades, platicas vánales y chismes de la capital, Taiga estaba tan fastidiado que no podía evitar por ciertos momentos dormitar, ciertamente todo ese decoro no le llamaba en lo absoluto la atención, muy en cambio Shimazaki estaba encantada con ese porte, con esa actitud varonil y esos modales que lo hacían parecer un príncipe sacado de algún cuento, su rostro denotaba ese brillo, ella estaba realmente cayendo ante el encanto de ese chico y él ni por enterado…

Después de la comida dieron un pequeño tour por la casona, caminando en parejas por los enormes jardines bien arreglados bajo la mirada de la madre de Taiga quien orgullosa veía tras la ventana a su pequeño hijo tomando por fin algo en serio y encaminándose a lo que ella quería…

Cuando realmente Taiga estaba a punto de desfallecer de escuchar tantas conversaciones sin sentido por parte de Oba y Hokuto, sobre fiestas en la capital, sobre modas de otros países y viajes costosos por todo el mundo, en cierto momento Shimazaki decidió sentarse cerca de aquel lujoso estanque que estaba en medio del patio principal, Taiga por cortesía se quedo con ella, lucia cansada de verdad, así que Hokuto amablemente le seguido mostrando la gran casona a Oba quien lucía con una energía espectacular…

Ambos los vieron alejarse cerca del segundo jardín…

-Por fin se han ido… -musito en lo bajo-

Taiga volvió su mirada un tanto sorprendido hacia la chica quien sonrió con cierta pena…

-Quiero tanto a Oba-chan es mi hermana crecimos juntas sabes Taiga-kun, pero… cuando comienza a marear con esos temas tan aburridos solo quiero salir corriendo…

Taiga sonrió al escucharla decir eso, después de todo al parecer ambos tenían esa misma sensación al estar junto a esos dos que se iban muy alegremente a seguir explorando la casona…

-Creo que padecemos algo similar Shimazaki-san… -observo hacia el estanque donde hermosos peces dorados nadaban juguetonamente-

-Tu casa es realmente bella Taiga-kun, y tu madre es muy agradable, en verdad agradecemos el que nos invitaran, así salimos un poco de la capital – tras un suspiro también observo aquellos peces juguetones mientras sonreía con tranquilidad-

-Espero que se sientan cómodas, nos esforzaremos porque sea así… -su sonrisa se volvía mas amplia hacia esa nueva conocida, ella parecía diferente-

-Esa chica que sirvió el te…

-Aoi-chan –dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa y después corrigió su postura a un tanto seria cuantas veces su madre lo reprendía por hablar con tanta familiaridad de la servidumbre-

-Ella… - sonrió al verlo actuar serio de esa manera forzada que le hacía lucir adorable- cuando le vi, si no fuese por ese uniforme pensaría que no es de la servidumbre, tiene una forma muy peculiar de caminar, de comportarse, parece alguien muy fino ne?

-eh… si –no pudo ocultar el asombro de la sencillez con la que Shimazaki le hablaba de su amiga- su familia ha servido por años a la familia Kyomoto, ella llego muy pequeña aquí, su madre murió y su abuela se hizo cargo de ella, desde que tengo uso de razón su abuela se ha encargado de enseñarle todas las labores y ella es la que me asiste personalmente –odiaba decirle sirvienta le parecía bastante despectivo-

-Ahora entiendo la familiaridad –dijo tras una sonrisa- se puede decir que casi han crecido juntos, se nota la buena enseñanza que ha tenido, parece alguien agradable, es bueno saber que en cada casa hay alguien de confianza, es por eso que me gusta visitar las ciudades y pueblos aledaños a la capital, siempre es bueno que algo de calidez humana nos rodee entre tanta vanidad no crees Taiga-kun? –no pudo evitar mirarle a los ojos-

Por fin! Se pensó, por fin alguien que pensaba como él! Alguien que parecía comprender sus ideales, alguien que no juzgaba por apariencia y por la cantidad de dinero rodeara sus cuentas bancarias, era cierto no podía confiarse por completo, pero extrañamente Shimazaki parecía alguien diferente, y eso le agradaba…

-Perdón por tomarme el atrevimiento de hablar sobre este tema Taiga-kun espero no incomodar con esto –acongojada volvió su mirada hacia el estanque a veces no se media, seguramente Taiga ahora pensaba que era una simplona, como la mayoría de los chicos que había tratado en la capital la tenían calificada-

Taiga reacciono rápidamente y sonrió para sí…

-Al contrario, Shimazaki-san es usted bastante agradable, me siento cómodo hablando de Aoi-chan con alguien más, debido a que ella es una persona muy apreciada para mí, es parte de esta familia, aunque mi madre no lo vea de esa manera.

-entiendo el sentimiento – expreso en lo bajo tras una sonrisa-

-iré a buscar a mi primo para que usted y Oba-san vayan a descansar un rato, mañana saldremos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y tienen que descansar lo suficiente hoy.

-está bien seguro no fueron muy lejos esperare aquí –contesto con una ligera reverencia y esa dulce sonrisa que le pareció un sincero gesto de comprensión a Taiga-

Taiga tomo rumbo hacia aquellos jardines que casi marcaban el límite hacia la barda que se alzaba para proteger la casona de la gentuza que pudiera merodear en el pueblo, suspiro al ver lo alto de esta, su desesperación era tanta que a veces quería saltarla de una sola vez, meditaba en ello cuando a lo lejos escucho un par de jadeos que se hacían más fuertes conforme caminaba hacia el área de los lirios exóticos que tenían plantados en aquella parte del jardín, no camino mucho para llegar hacia donde provenían esos sonidos de lejos pudo divisar a su primo encima prácticamente de Oba-san besándola con desesperación acariciándola burdamente sobre su corsé, mientras Oba respondía a esas caricias casi con la misma avidez que el que se las proporcionaba…

Algo muy dentro de Taiga se desmorono, eso era su primo, esa persona que apenas hacia unos años atrás se había convertido en su salvador, ahora era un personaje vil, cruel, manipulador y lleno de malos pensamientos todo el tiempo, no pudo más que sentir pesar y esa sensación de dolor en todo su pecho, entonces todo lo demás… que significo?…

Sus pasos removieron algunas hojarascas, pero el único que se percato de su presencia ahí fue su propio primo quien lo vio de reojo sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente, y Taiga sintió el corazón detenerse, pero lejos de que su primo dejara de dar aquel espectáculo parecía alentarle más el hecho de ver a Taiga observándolos, así que deslizo una de sus manos bajo el vestido de Oba haciéndola estremecer mientras la besaba con mas ahincó.

Taiga se marcho rápidamente no quiso seguir presenciando mas aquel vil acto por parte de su primo, era doloroso y repulsivo a la vez, cuando llego con Shimazaki solo se excuso en que no logro encontrarlos y ambos entraron a la casona sin decir media palabra ante la mirada extrañada de Shimazaki, lo que le siguió, la cena y toda esa platica sin sentido entre su madre, su primo y oba acerca de la fiesta y como seria organizada no fue escuchada mas por Taiga, el estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos.

Shimazaki solo le miraba de reojo, ella también callada guardando cierta compostura, le miraba consternado, triste, completamente diferente y no entendía el porqué y eso le incomodaba, lo que menos quería era hacerle pasar un mal momento con su presencia o incomodarle en cierta forma, Aoi también observaba en silencio al señorito, el realmente le preocupaba más que cualquier otra cosa…

Ya en su habitación después de haberse forzado el mismo despidiéndose con todos los honores de sus visitas, estaba recostado sobre su cama de nueva cuenta sin poder conciliar el sueño, Hokuto parecía estar en cada rincón de su mente, y todos esos pensamientos parecían perforarle el pecho, ni siquiera había tenido el ánimo de hablar con Aoi durante su baño antes de dormir, deseaba tanto estar solo y a la vez tenia tanto miedo.

De espaldas a la puerta de su habitación ni siquiera se percato se que esta se entre abrió para darle paso al culpable de su tristeza ese día, salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un peso recargarse en su cama, rápidamente quiso ponerse de pie al ver a Hokuto hincando sobre su cama junto a el pero este no se lo permitió le jalo del brazo y con su otra mano le tapo la boca dejándolo inmóvil montado sobre él.

-sshh primito… no queremos que la tía se despierte y arme un teatro verdad? Y menos con visitas en casa –se acerco al oído par susurrarle con esa voz rasposa que le ponía realmente nervioso-

Taiga trato de zafarse pero Hokuto parecía más fuerte y le sostenía con más presión con una sola mano, ambas manos de taiga que había atrapado presionándolas sobre su pecho.

-Que sucedió hoy um? –comenzó a olfatearle el cuello, mientras Taiga solo cerraba los ojos con desesperación sin poder siquiera respirar bien por la mano de Hokuto que tapaba su boca- parece ser que te inquieto lo que viste verdad?

Los ojos de Hokuto brillaban de manera escalofriante desde la perspectiva de Taiga quien ya había perdido las fuerzas para quitarse ese agarre…

-mi lindo primo… es obvio que tendría mi aventura con una de ellas… o ambas… tu me conoces ne? –Volvió a olfatear su cuello- siempre consigo lo que quiero, y... a quien quiero –deposito un suave beso en el cuello de Taiga-

Este reacciono para intentar quitárselo de encima pero fue inútil el agarre de Hokuto se volvía mas doloroso y esa sonrisa era más vil cada minuto que pasaba...

-pero aun así… tu eres especial mi querido primo –le miro directamente a los ojos hablándole muy de cerca- ambos los sabemos, así que déjate de dramas baratos de novia celosa te parece?

Taiga estaba sin palabras su primo era un ser repulsivo y desagradable como era posible que hubiese cambiado tanto en tan pocos años…

-por cierto… aun me debes un explicación de esa herida que estropea tu hermoso rostro, pero mejor hagamos caso a la ti hoy y recordemos los viejos tiempos en el viñedo… -los ojos de Taiga se abrieron como platos ante aquellas palabras y la simpleza con la que eran pronunciadas- recuerdas Taiga lo bien que la pasamos en esos días…

La mano que tapaba la boca de taiga poco a poco fue retirada igual el agarre de las manos de este, sabía bien que había inyectado la dosis perfecta de recuerdos para calmarlo completamente lo sabía bien al sentir a Taiga inmóvil bajo su cuerpo observándole con consternación y ese par de lagrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas…

-Vamos no fueron tan malos… o sí? –Se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios y suspiro quedamente en ellos embriagándose con el aliento entre cortado de Taiga-

-deja..me…. en paz… -Alcanzo a expresar Taiga entre sollozos-

-Primito eso… solo yo lo decido…..

Sin más preámbulos lo beso soezmente, Taiga no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse, su primo lo había dejado en un estado de flaqueza total en todos los sentidos, tras traerle esos recuerdos a su mente, tras tocarlo y besarlo de esa manera, quería solo remontarse a aquellos días en los viñedos, cuando Hokuto era completamente diferente, cuando realmente tenía un cariño sincero hacia él, cuando aun no descubría lo ruin que podía llegar a ser…

La pregunta era cuanto más podría soportar ser la burla de su primo?, cuanto más podría fingir que nada le afectaba? Cuanto más tendría que soportar ese dolor en el pecho que le perforaba el alma?, se abrazo al cuello de Hokuto ahondando en ese beso, lo único que quería era olvidarse de todo aunque después pagaría con creces las consecuencias…

Continuara…

* * *

**OH SANTOOOO !**

**Dunixe- Yo quiero con el primo... me lo regalas Harley? **

**Harley- Lo siento.. en tiene dueña 8D y no creo q te lo preste xD**

**Dunixe- Noooooo... **

**LOL**

**Bueno que les pareció el capitulo? debemos cambiar el Ranking a un M+?**

**Quieren M+?**

**lol**

**Gracias por leernos, no olviden por favor dejarnos su Review, es para nosotras**

**inspiración y ganas de seguir escribiendo para vosotras!**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Atte: **

**Harley & Dunixe**


	4. Marionette

"**Bokura no machi de"**

**By**

**Harley Quinn**

**y**

**DuniXe**

**CAPITULO 4**

**"MARIONETTE"**

* * *

_Un golpe seco retumbo en sus oídos, todo era confusión y oscuridad su cuerpo temblaba cada vez tras cada golpe que escuchaba, mas sin embargo no sentía dolor, solo podía sentir la calidez de alguien que le protegía con vehemencia, alguien que parecía no tener la mas mínima intención de soltarle aunque ese agarre comenzaba a causarle cierta asfixia…_

_Logro escuchar ese corazón ajeno latir fuertemente, y esa respiración entrecortada que se debilitaba conforme los golpes aumentaban, parecía no haber escapatoria y el sentía que moriría de miedo en cualquier momento…_

"_**todo… estará… bien Juri… yo… te protegeré"**_

_Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero no eran suyas, acuclillado con esos brazos protegiéndolo fuertemente, solo logro volver su mirada hacia arriba y verlo, como un centellante ángel que cuidaba de él, que no permitiría que nadie nunca le hiciera daño, porque esa había sido su promesa…_

_De pronto un par de gotas cayeron sobre su mejilla izquierda… tampoco eran suyas, las gotas densamente rodaron hasta caer al suelo, el siguió la trayectoria de estas como si viviese la escena mas lenta de su corta vida, aunque fuese de noche y estuviera esa lluvia ensordecedora que apenas se percato de que caía cruelmente sobre ellos, logro distinguir lo que estas dos gotas eran, sangre…. y en cuestión de segundos fuertes gritos a su alrededor, y un latir que se detuvo en sus oídos, ese corazón que apenas hacia unos minutos atrás retumbaba con fuerza en el pecho de quien le protegía…_

_El agarre disminuyo de a poco y las gotas de sangre que caían sobre el suelo se hicieron más abundantes, lo entendió, aunque fuese solo un niño, lo entendió perfectamente, a partir de ahí ese ángel no volvería a protegerle más, su cuerpo tembló sin control ante la espantosa escena de ese cuerpo totalmente golpeado y ensangrentado que yacía en el suelo cubierto por la lluvia que caía cruelmente sobre ellos ese invierno, solo pudo balbucear una palabra, la única que en ese tiempo podía decir con claridad antes de que todo se volviese oscuridad…_

"_oni-chan…"_

Se despertó gritando con un miedo atroz apoderándose de todo su cuerpo….

-JURIII! JURIIII-CHAN!

Alguien más trataba de hacerlo volver en si con prontitud, al no ver que lo conseguía le abrazo fuertemente como aquel agarre cálido y protector que había sentido en ese sueño….

-Tranquilo juri solo fue una pesadilla… tranquilo…

Juri comenzó a llorar como un pequeño perdido en el pecho de quien le estaba consolando de esa manera acogedora…

-Shintaro…. Ese sueño… de nuevo… -dijo entre sollozos mientras ocultaba su rostro avergonzado cubierto en lágrimas en el cuello de su amigo-

Shintaro se quedo en silencio, ese sueño era cada vez mas recurrente en la mente de Juri, mientras lo escuchaba sollozar le abrazo mas fuerte, Juri en verdad le preocupaba, tenia miedo que descubriera el trasfondo de lo que el pensaba que era un sueño sin sentido...

* * *

Sus ojos cansinos se posaron sobre su persona, apenas y podía contener el aliento sentado a la mesa con ese sínico que le miraba rubicundo mientras le daba pequeños tragos al café que esa mañana degustaban en el desayuno, las chicas parecían tener platicas sin sentido con su madre, realmente no le importaban en lo mas mínimo, solo quería salir de ahí, correr lejos donde su primo no pudiese alcanzarlo, tenia miedo y se sentía tan expuesto esa mañana, su mente era un torbellino de imágenes y sensaciones que repercutían en su cuerpo causándole escalofríos solo de recordarlo...

Recordar lo que sobrevino a ese beso que burdamente su primo le había proporcionado una noche anterior en su habitación, todo eran imágenes fugases, de las manos de Hokuto recorriendo su cuerpo, tocándolo bajo sus propias pijamas, besándole cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndolo suspirar tras cada caricia...

Quería olvidar todo aquello, quería borrar todas esas sensaciones y recuerdos, pero le era imposible y mas al ver de vez en vez la mirada de complicidad de su primo que estaba sentado frente a el, lo sabia bien y por eso tenia miedo, sabia bien que si Aoi no hubiese llegado en ese momento lamentaría con creces lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en su habitación con Hokuto, situación que no le dejo dormir en toda la noche...

-Entonces querido pueden usar el carruaje de tu padre para el paseo es lo mas seguro para transportar a tan distinguidas señoritas! -expreso sin mas la madre de Taiga dirigiéndose al joven que seguía hundido en sus pensamientos- Taiga?!... niño por dios que pasa contigo esta mañana?! -con cierta molestia tintineo la cucharilla del te en el filo de la taza-

-eh? -Taiga volvió su mirada hacia su madre y después hacia Oba y Shimazaki que se encontraban cada una a un lado de esta- si... lo usaremos madre...

musito casi ausente del plan de ese día, su madre solo rodo los ojos y dio un profundo suspiro de resignación su hijo parecía ser mas despistado entre mas años cumpliese, Shimazaki le observo se notaba demacrado y un tanto enfermo...

-Taiga-kun... si deseas podemos quedarnos en casa hoy... luces como si no te sintieras bien!

-Eso si que no! -dijo con prudencia pero con ese toque firme la madre de Taiga- no han venido desde tan lejos solo para quedarse encerradas en estas cuatro paredes, me niego rotundamente, mi hijo se tiene que sobreponer al menos por hoy para que visiten los 4 el pueblo!

-pues... tía... viéndolo bien -esbozo una sonrisa y coloco su mano sobre la mano de taiga que descansaba sobre la mesa- mi primo si se ve bastante desmejorado!

Taiga retiro la mano de inmediato del agarre de Hokuto, pero las únicas que lograron percibir entre líneas ese acto de rechazo fue Aoi quien se encontraba a un lado de su señor y Shimazaki quien no le quitaba la vista de encima desde que se habían sentado a la mesa...

-no... yo... estaré bien, solo que anoche no logre conciliar el sueño, pero me repondré para el paseo por el pueblo. -con todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban esbozo una ligera mueca similar a una sonrisa-

-eso espero - mascullo la mama mientras degustaba el postre matutino de esa dulce mezcla de frutos rojos- no queremos darle una mala impresión a nuestras invitadas! -sonrió con jubilo a las dos chicas-

-Y porque no dormiste bien?

Taiga abrió los ojos como platos, su primo era realmente increíble, era como una maquina siniestra sin pudor ni sentimientos, actuaba tan tranquilo mientras degustaba el postre como si nada pasase como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo esa charla por la mañana, volvió la vista hacia el y le miro fijamente mientras sonreía degustando el bocado que traía en la boca...

-tuve... pesadillas -dijo entre dientes-

-oh... -trago el bocado- como cuando en el viñedo? -volvió a sonreír y a Taiga se le fue el color del rostro-

-El viñedo? -pregunto Oba con curiosidad-

-si, es un lugar bastante retirado de aquí verdad tía? -la madre de taiga solo asintió sonriendo escuchando con atención- mi primo y yo pasamos la mayor parte de nuestra infancia ahí, y aunque sea un poco indiscreto aquí mi querido primo era un atolondrando miedoso, recuerdo que en las noches de tormenta se quedaba junto a mi porque le daba miedo los relámpagos y los estruendos no es así Taiga?

Taiga se quedo sin palabras observándole con un marcado enfado en la mirada, pero esto no retuvo a Hokuto de continuar...

-Vamos no te enfades! son cosas de niños, pero el era el que en ese tiempo no me dejaba conciliar el sueño, siempre buscaba la protección de su primo, fueron buenos tiempos verdad primito?

-ooou seguro fue algo muy tierno - expreso Oba con marcada consternación- Haru-chan y yo tenemos historias similares! -sonrió observando a Shimazaki que también correspondía ese gesto amable con una sonrisa sincera-

-Sin duda tienen mucho que compartir ustedes 4, así que anden, anden los quiero bien alimentados para el paseo de mas tarde, Aoi niña anda muévete y sirve mas café a los invitados, ustedes la disculparan a veces es media retardada! -sonrió con pretensión-

Acto que no fue del total agrado de Shimazaki, muy al contrario de Hokuto y Oba que sonrieron con alevosía al ver a Aoi nerviosa sirviendo el café, Taiga la observo, su amiga, su hermosa y especial compañera que le procuraba en esas 4 paredes, era la única que valía la pena en esa sala llena de superfluos seres, su sencillez, su oportuna presencia, agradecía infinitamente que el destino los dejara estar juntos en ese momento...

-Tía yo los alcanzare mas tarde, necesito terminar de ordenar algunas cosas para la presentación de estas dos bellas señoritas, así que pueden adelantarse no tardare mucho!

-oh pero hijo te quedaras solo, yo saldré a visitar a unos conocidos justo para llevarles la invitación. -dijo con marcada preocupación la mujer de edad madura-

-No te preocupes tía, solo es cuestión de que arregle unos asuntos -Aoi le servía el café y al escucharlo decir aquello le miro con angustia y Hokuto también le miro fugazmente mientras sonreía de lado, el corazón de Aoi retumbaba fuertemente en sus oídos-

-pero no demores mucho -intervino Oba con un marcado puchero-

-claro que no será rápido, solo para ajustar algunas cosas.

Taiga le observo lo que fuese que su primo estuviera maquilando era algo que seguro le iba afectar en sobremanera, pero al menos salir de ese encierro le ayudaría a respirar otros aires y mas si su primo no les acompañase por un rato, hasta cierto punto ese le daba un marcado alivio...

Mientras tanto la señora Kyomoto no estaba dispuesta a perder mas el tiempo ordenó inmediatamente preparar el carruaje, para el paseo que para su forma de ver seria esto lo que daría paso a ese plan que ya fulguraba en su mente, ya lograba conciliar la idea de que la distinguida Srta. Shimazaki formara parte de la Familia Kyomoto, en cuanto a las dos chicas regresaron a sus habitaciones a prepararse rápidamente, de mas estaba decir que el corazón de Shimazaki latía fuertemente de la emoción de poder hacer ese recorrido por el pueblo junto a Taiga, mientras que por su parte Oba buscaba el vestido mas ajustado y lujoso que hiciera lucir sus ya marcados atributos.

En el comedor Aoi aun recogía la mesa bajo un silencio incomodo y la vista de Hokuto quien le veía de arriba abajo en silencio con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos entrelazadas, estudiando sus movimientos como si buscase la manera de encontrar un punto débil para atacar, Aoi sintió hasta sus huesos esa mirada tan pesada de Hokuto.

Taiga observo a Hokuto en esa posición como si no le importase que estuviera observándolo y después volvió su mirada a Aoi quien trastabillaba al colocar los platos de porcelana sobre el pequeño carro de servicio que estaba a aun lado de ella...

-Primo... -por fin el acosador rompió el silencio- crees que... a Aoi le gusto lo que vio anoche?

Los ojos de Aoi se abrieron como platos ante aquel comentario y Taiga solo pudo observar a Hokuto con una marcada ira, como se atrevía a decir semejante tontería, a tocar de nuevo el tema el silencio que le siguió era tan incomodo pero disfrutable para Hokuto que solo observo a ambos y esbozo una sínica sonrisa.

-Bien supongo que podremos preguntárselo después no te parece? -se puso de pie con esa misma sonrisa de triunfo- por el momento no hay tiempo para esas charlas -suspirando comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación-

Ambos lo vieron alejarse y después de unos segundos la mirada de Taiga se cruzo con la de Aoi...

-Aoi... yo... -Mascullo Taiga con gran preocupación-

-Señorito, no se preocupe por nada, todo esta bien, solo disfrute de su paseo por el pueblo.

Brindándole una tierna y comprensiva sonrisa la sirvienta se retiro a la cocina con la charola llena de platos sucios...Taiga la observo tristemente, sabia que no estaba bien, nada de aquello estaba bien, se pregunto una y otra vez el por que se sentía con ese nudo en el estomago cuando veía a Aoi alejarse del comedor, tenia un muy mal presentimiento...

-Taiga...- La señora Kyomoto interrumpió- Una moneda de oro por tus pensamientos

-Madre... - Sorprendido, Taiga se pone de nuevo a la defensiva- no es nada de importancia.

-Taiga, hijo, te conozco, tu, te vez algo extraño, bueno, mas extraño de lo normal he de decir...

-Madre, no es nada en verdad, solo, estoy algo cansado. -se recargo en el respaldo de la silla perdiendo algo de esa compostura refinada que lo distinguía bajo la mirada de reprensión de su madre-

-Cansado?, pero teniendo la belleza de las señoritas a tu alrededor!?, deberías estar feliz... lleno de vida!

"Ahí va de nuevo", se dijo Taiga, el amaba a su madre, pero a veces lo exasperaba.

-Entendido madre, entendido, iré a ver los carruajes y a esperarles - Taiga se levanta y deja su servilleta blanca al lado del plato base de plata en la gran mesa comedor- con tu permiso madre- hace una reverencia y sale del comedor.

Oba y Haruka estaban mas que listas esperando para salir de aquel lugar, Oba lucia esplendorosa en ese vestido fino color esmeralda, sabia bien que Hokuto las alcanzaría después así que retocaba su peinado cada que tenia oportunidad mientras Haruka vestía mas sencilla, la visita al pueblo debía ser algo significativo y por las costumbres de provincia era mejor vestir sencillo se pensó a comparación de la capital, para no hacer sentir mal a las personas de aquel lugar al ver venir a Taiga hacia ellas no pudo evitar el sonrojo en las mejillas que esperaba se confundiera con su delicado maquillaje no quería darle una mala impresión a Kyomoto-kun...

-Taiga-kun, estamos emocionadas por este viaje, espero que todo salga bien -le dedico una dulce sonrisa-

-Eso espero yo también Shimazaki-San, ambas lucen hermosas -las observo y termino regalando su mejor sonrisa a Shimazaki, después de todo ella no tenia la culpa de todo el revuelo que su primo estaba causándole-

-Vamos! -le da una palmada a Taiga en la espalda apresurándolo- espero con ansias el viaje como para esperar mas!

-Mina-chan! - abriendo sus ojos sorprendida ante tal acto se vuelve a sonrojar al ver a Taiga-

-Aun esperaremos a mi madre, Señorita Oba-san- Taiga responde algo sorprendido pero sin dejar la educación de lado-

-Oh esta bien...

Sin mas demora en pocos minutos el carruaje estaba saliendo de la gran casona rumbo al pueblo dejando en casa a Hokuto...

Ella, delicada y pequeña, había trabajado para la familia mas respetable del pueblo desde que tenia memoria, ninguna queja de su parte ante ningún abuso, ante ningún maltrato por la familia a la que servía solo por una persona, solo por el, solo a el le debía total lealtad y servicio, y así seria por el resto de su vida, todo por Taiga Kyomoto quien la ha tratado como persona, como a una amiga y por el, era capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por verlo feliz, si, ese era el motivo, verlo feliz y protegerlo, ella lo haría, lo protegería a costa de todo...

-Aoi? –entra una mucama perfectamente arreglada a la cocina donde Aoi se encontraba- Eres solicitada por el señor Hokuto-

La piel de Aoi de enchino por completo, sus pupilas se dilataron ante el miedo que aquella orden le había hecho sentir en todo su cuerpo, ella lo sabia, la noche anterior había firmado su sentencia, que ahora debía pagar.

-Gracias, Horikita Sempai… ahora… iré…- termino de decir en pausas mientras caminando con paso casi robótico se dirigía a la puerta-

-Aoi! – le grita Horikita para sacarla de su letargo-

-Ah! Horikita Sempai… -menciona

-Apúrate, Hokuto sama es muy, especial, lo sabes, anda no te entretengas- le dice mientras se arremanga y se dirige a donde Aoi antes se encontraba lavando la vajilla-

-Si Horikita sempai. –tras un suspiro se seco las manos en el delantal-

Dirigiéndose a paso muy lento a la gran escalera principal que conduce a los cuartos principales, Primer escalón y un sudor frio recorre su espalda justo como la noche anterior cuando regresaba de la cocina trayendo un vaso de agua entre sus delicadas y pequeñas manos. Recordándolo todo tan claro, como si estuviera presenciándolo de nuevo...

* * *

_Hokuto entraba a la habitación del Señorito Taiga, con el torso desnudo, y con una sonrisa perversa, mirando a los lados del pasillo previniendo algún entrometido, al asegurarse de que nadie lo siguiese, entro, dejando una pequeña abertura en la puerta._

_Aoi se acerco con delicadeza y sigilo y fue testigo de como Hokuto se monto sobre la cama de su amo, el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Hokuto ataco por sorpresa, un beso, un beso seguido de caricias mustias por parte de Hokuto, no podía creer lo que veía mientras Taiga, su amo, su amigo no hacia nada, sus piernas querían correr a detenerlos, mas bien, detener a Hokuto de aquel acto impúdico y peligroso que estaba presenciando._

_-Así que, primo, aun conservas esa esencia- Hokuto se había separado de los labios de Taiga quien se encontraba en shock, mordiéndose el labio inferior y apoyándose en una mano, logro zafar la otra para acariciar con la yema de sus dedos el cuello y pecho de su primo-_

_Aoi no podía reaccionar, que debía hacer? Interrumpir como si nada?, como podría detener a Hokuto? El era uno de los amos a quien debía servir, pero al mismo tiempo su Señorito, su amigo, la necesitaba y no podía hacer nada..._

_-Dime Taiga, acaso has olvidado los viñedos? – le dice acercándose al cuello de su victima mientas sus labios rozaban despacio aquella clavícula-_

_Taiga inmóvil solo respiraba apresuradamente mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, reflejando impotencia y unas ganas tremendas de llorar._

_-Primito, eres tan delicado, tienes suerte de tenerlo todo… –poco a poco va desabrochando la bata de seda verde que Taiga traía como pijama-_

_Aoi comenzó a temblar al grado de tirar el vaso de cristal al suelo evidenciando su presencia._

_Hokuto sonrió de medio lado y despacio volteo hacia la puerta, Taiga pestañeo un par de veces e igual su mirada se dirigió a la persona que le había provocado salir de su trance..._

_-Vaya vaya… -Hokuto se levanto despacio de encima de su primo y con una mano se acomodo ese cabello negro azabache que le caracterizaba, su cuerpo bien marcado era evidente sin la ropa elegante que siempre vestía y solo ese pantalón de seda negra cubría su parte inferior denotando cierta parte que había despertado._

_Aoi lo miro con miedo mientras Taiga se acomodaba rápidamente y se levantaba casi como un resorte para ir con su amiga, su salvadora._

_Taiga se paro frente a ella, ni una palabra, solo cruzaron miradas Taiga estaba a punto de llorar..._

_-Señorito, lo siento… yo no…_

_-Te ayudare a levantar esto… -Taiga respondió y se agacho frente a Aoi tratando de recoger con sus manos temblorosas aquellos cristales-_

_Aoi volvió a cruzar su mirada con la de Hokuto y este alzando una ceja, sonrió de medio lado se dirigió a la puerta..._

_-Bueno primo, fue una excelente platica nocturna, es una lastima que hayamos sido interrumpidos…- caminando con los brazos cruzados y sin que Taiga se diese cuenta, le murmuro algo a la mucama antes de irse que la hizo congelarse por unos instantes-_

_Hokuto camino por el pasillo orgulloso, y entro a su habitación sin decir mas, las piernas de Aoi temblaban y casi estuvo a punto de llorar..._

_Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, su cuerpo se relajo un poco, solo un poco como para poder hacer sus deberes ayudando a Taiga quien lloraba en silencio agachado, Aoi lo ayudo a acostarse de nuevo, lo arropo y no dijo ni una sola palabra sino hasta que se fue..._

_-Señorito, siempre le seré fiel, yo nunca vi nada, no debe preocuparse por esto, yo, yo seré una tumba, no ha pasado nada aquí. – Y con esas palabras cerro la puerta de la habitación de su amo, habitación que ahora abría para encontrarse con Hokuto Matsumura-_

* * *

-Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte… A O I… - Decía en tono burlón mientras se mordía el labio inferior-

-Hokuto Sama… he venido como me lo ha pedido –desganada desvía la mirada-

-Vamos Aoi, cambia esa cara, seguramente lo disfrutaras tanto como yo… -acercándose haciendo sonar sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados tomando el rostro de la chica observándolo-

Aoi tenia las lagrimas a punto de caer evitando verlo a los ojos a toda costa no pudo enfocar algún punto fijo al cual mirar, era la habitación de su señorito y no podía concebir aquella barbaridad...

-Oh Por favor estúpida ramera, acaso es tanto el dolor que te da profanar el "santuario" imaginario que es esta habitación!? – la jala directo a la cama-

Aoi rebota sobre esta y cerrando los ojos sus lagrimas son absorbidas por el edredón color arena de la cama de su señor no quería siquiera imaginar lo vergonzoso que seria para su señor si entrase y presenciara lo que estaba a punto de pasar...

-Bien, entonces será por las malas…. -dijo con esa malicia que lo caracterizaba y después de eso Aoi sabia que no había escapatoria-

Hokuto se quito su saco elegante de un solo tajo y lo aventó a la silla mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miraba a la mucama hecha un mar de lagrimas, verla en ese estado y en la cama de su primo le llenaba de un placer que se conjuntaba en sus entrañas, Aoi por su parte trato de levantarse en la cama cuando siente una mano apretando su pequeño cuello...

-A donde crees que vas pequeña zorra? -EL ya con el torso desnudo, la obliga a ir de nuevo a la cama apretando sin piedad no la dejaría ir así le suplicara el dolor de la chica le volvía completamente irracional-

-Arg Hoku... to... Sa... -trato de mascullar llevando sus pequeñas manos a su cuello tratando de quitar la mano que impedía el paso del sagrado aire que necesitaba-

-Cállate! -le ordeno con odio y repulsión mientras la soltaba y con la otra mano le propinaba una bofetada que la hizo escupir algo de sangre sobre el edredón-

Aoi se paralizo, abrió los ojos de par en par y respiro dificultosamente hiperventilando, sentía un horrible miedo carcomiéndole los huesos, recordó aquella primera vez, recordó el dolor y las marcas sobre su piel, y un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza, sabia bien que esta vez seria mucho peor porque ella había cometido un grave error al interrumpir los planes de ese demonio...

-Bien, así esta mejor, ramera barata, -diciendo esto, la elevo del cuello de sus ropas y con fuerza y sin paciencia rompió el uniforme por la mitad dejando ver la ropa interior de la escuálida y pálida chica-

El llanto era su única manera de encausar todo ese dolor, tenia que soportarlo, tenia que seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba, tenia que proteger a su señor aunque ese demonio que estaba quemándole la piel con la simple mirada y con sus burdas caricia estuviera castigándola de la forma mas cruel y despiadada.

-Sin gracia, y ni siquiera luces como una mujer de verdad, solo te queda esto ser una ramera, no tendrás ni siquiera una idea de lo que le gusta a un hombre, verdad Aoi?, te la das de inocente frente a tu señor -dijo con tono sarcástico y sonrió de lado mientras seguía sobre ella aprisionando su pequeño cuerpo con el peso de el- si el se enterara de lo que eres capaz estúpida zorra- sonriendo sínicamente le mira directamente a los ojos-

-Por...favor... no... sea... tan... cruel... conmigo Hokuto-Sama... yo hare... lo que me pida, pero ...

No termino de hablar cuando Hokuto de un solo movimiento brusco rompió por completo el uniforme de la mucama, haciendo que Aoi ahogara un grito de vergüenza y dolor, el calvario estaba comenzando...

-Que no sea cruel?! eso lo hubieras pensando antes de meterte donde no te llaman!-tomándola de la ropa interior la eleva a la altura de su rostro sonriéndole-

Los ojos de Aoi lo observaban llenos de lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, si esta era el precio que tenia que pagar para que su Señorito no corriera ningún peligro, ella lo aceptaría, aunque doliera como el infierno, aunque se enfrentase a este demonio llamado Matsumura Hokuto, ella lo aceptaría, tratando con todo el dolor de su corazón, esboza una pequeña y dolida sonrisa ante ese demonio sobre ella.

Al ver esa muestra de sacrificio, la sangre de Hokuto empieza a hervir al mismo tiempo que sus hormonas comienzan a hacer acto de aparición...

-Aoi, me asegurare de que no olvides a quien perteneces en realidad... - le dijo en un tono serio dejándola caer al romper lo ultimo de esa ropa interior que cubría su cuerpo-

Hokuto fue directo a sus pequeños pechos, atrapando uno con su boca, mordiendo, y succionando, dejando marcas rojas por toda esa piel tan delicada y clara.

Aoi cerraba los ojos mientras sentía esas toscas y dolorosas caricias, las lagrimas no paraban de salir mientras que poco a poco sentía como la boca de su verdugo mordía y dejaba su rastro mientras bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar al limite donde su intimidad comenzaba

- Para ser algo que no te guste… -dijo con la voz ronca y llena de lujuria- estas mas que lista.. mi pequeña ramera… - y de un solo movimiento el introdujo sus dedos a aquella intimidad rompiendo aquella prenda inferior que la cubría para darse paso

Aoi ahogo un grito, estremeciéndose sobre el edredón de su amo, sentía la estimulación quemarle el interior, un ápice de placer se asomaba mientras su piel ardía por el dolor esparcido por el, un sentir agridulce, doloroso.

-Vaya, vaya… -dijo al mirar los dedos que antes estaban dentro de la chica- Aoi… me sorprendes… -dijo observando sus dedos-

Ella respirando rápidamente, no dijo nada, las lagrimas invadían sus ojos pero no le impedía ver al que ahora se encontraba sobre ella sin ropa alguna haciéndole notar tremenda erección sobre su vientre mallugado

-Eres una mala sirvienta, sabes? Ninguna haría las cosas tan malas que haces… -dice llevándose los dedos a la boca- mmm…sin embargo… -con sus piernas abre las de ella colocándose en la entrada de aquella intimidad-

Aoi suspiro entrecortadamente al ver los movimientos tan rápidos de Hokuto

-Dime Aoi, acaso te estas imaginando a mi primito?

-N…no! –Aoi casi grita al negar algo tan sucio acerca de su amo-

Y de un solo movimiento, la intimidad de Aoi era ocupada salvajemente por Hokuto-

-AH!.. –grito que casi inmediatamente Hokuto calla con una de sus manos sobre su boca-

-Cállate! o es que acaso quieres que te descubran seduciendo a uno de tus amos? –le decía mientras en un vaivén rítmico la ultrajaba-

Aoi asintió con su rostro húmedo y salado y Hokuto le quito la mano de la boca para llevarla a uno de los pechos de la chica, apretando y dejando marcas por todos lados.

Aoi se limito a verlo, quería verlo, estaba haciéndolo por su amo, se lo ha repetido tantas veces, lo quiere seguir diciendo en su mente mientras el pecho marcado de el iba y venia sobre ella, unos cuantos gemidos se escapaban al sentirlo tan dentro, agridulce, esa era la palabra, el dolor que mezclado con ese ápice de placer que su cuerpo sentía.

Una y otra vez el ritmo de aquel vaivén se volvía mas y mas rápido, el tomándola de la cintura la eleva sobre el

-Hazlo tu, muévete… demuestra cuanto lo quieres… -le dice con la voz profunda sobre el oído de ella-

Aoi mirándolo es colocada encima de el, sus manos se colocaron en aquel pecho moreno claro que antes había admirado.

-Que esperas?... oh ya veo… no me digas… -sonríe- puedes tocar todo lo que quieras, disfrútalo ramera –le sostiene las manos y la obliga a tocarle el torso- muévete- le ordena-

Aoi asiente y comienza a moverse sujetada de las muñecas por el, su pequeño cuerpo comienza a sentir mas, traicionándola comienza a emitir gemidos que no puede controlar, ante esto, Hokuto la empuja de nuevo al colchón completamente desarreglado y colocándose de nueva cuenta sobre ella la penetra mas salvaje y duramente

-esto... demuestra... que eres.. solo mía...

Aoi lo miraba haciendo muecas de dolor y placer, mientras sentía ese calor que se extendía por toda su intimidad, Hokuto por su parte la miraba directo a los ojos sin perder detalle, una, dos, tres embestidas hasta lo mas profundo y ella sentía partirse mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y su intimidad comenzaba a apretar a aquel miembro que estaba a punto de estallar

Hokuto salió de ella de inmediato corriendose encima de la piel ya mallugada de la chica bajo el

-Esta es la escena perfecta… como desearía que mi primito te viera ahora, a ver si así, ve tu verdadero yo… jajajaja –riéndose cruelmente se reincorpora y así desnudo como se encontraba se retira al baño de la habitación dejando a Aoi sobre la cama-

Ella al fin sintió el peso de la culpa y de sus ojos nuevamente las lágrimas brotaron, sintiendo completa vergüenza ante esa habitación y con miedo a ser descubierta se reincorpora tomando los harapos en los que se habían convertido sus ropas y sale corriendo de la habitación a la suya, una suerte que Taiga había exigido tener su habitación cerca de la de el, el mismo pasillo, a Dios gracias por ello.

Abrió la puerta y se encerró detrás de ella cayendo al piso abrazando aquellos harapos ahogando gritos de dolor en lo que se había convertido, esperando que con ello, su amo, su amigo, se encontrara a salvo de ese demonio, de Matsumura Hokuto.

* * *

Nunca le había parecido algo sobresaliente salir a recorrer el pueblo, después de ver como los veían los demás cuando salía de la casona con sus padres no era un aliciente para volver a visitar el pueblo ahora con compañía de la misma alcurnia, podía sentir el desprecio de la gente que vivía en el pueblucho de mala muerte como decía su madre, y aunque no quisiese eso le afectaba el autoestima, no es como si quisiera caerle bien a todo el mundo, pero el sabia el trasfondo de ese desprecio por parte de los demás, el hecho que fuese hijo del tesorero del pueblo era mas que suficiente para ser odiado, debido a que tenia que aceptarlo la mayoría de la gente pasaba carencias por los manejos tiránicos de su padre y el gobernador, era una de la principales razones por las cuales no deseaba en lo absoluto llevar las riendas de las finanzas de su padre...

-Taiga-kun... disculpe mi atrevimiento de nueva cuenta pero se encuentra usted bien?

Taiga salió de sus propios pensamientos y volvió su mirada a Shimazaki que se encontraba sentada junto a el mientras Oba y su madre iban en la parte frontal del carruaje observando con atención cada recoveco del pueblo bajo el ojo critico y clínico de su madre quien no se cansaba de decirle a Oba lo triste que era vivir en un lugar como ese y Oba a su vez le endulzaba el oído con las vivencias de la capital...

-s...si... solo estoy cansado, creo que enfermare de algo -expreso con pesadez tras una sombría sonrisa-

-oh... siento tanto que seamos una molestia para usted justo ahora, seguramente le habría quedado mejor descansar en casa todo el día, me disculpo de antemano por ambas, lo que menos deseaba era incomodarle... -su gesto denoto una marcada preocupación y no era para menos desde el desayuno le había visto en ese estado y le preocupaba-

-no, no nada de eso Shimazaki-san muy al contrario creo que salir un poco de ese... encierro me hará mejor, es asfixiante estar ahí -_"bajo la mirada de mi primo"_ se pensó guardando muy en el fondo eso ultimo solo para el- agradezco en lo personal contar con su hermosa compañía! -sonrió mas ampliamente causando en Shimazaki un sonrojo en las mejillas-

Su madre observo a ambos de reojo y un sentimiento de orgullo la embargo, su pequeño Kyomoto estaba dando pasos seguros era mas que obvio que esa muchachita estaba cayendo bajos los encantos de su galante y bien educado hijo, había valido la pena todos esos años de mano dura con el, un par de meses mas y seguro esa relación se daría viento en popa, sonrió para si con alegría bien marcada...

Oba la observo en silencio y después a su mejor amiga y a Taiga que conversaban amenamente, sin duda eran el uno para el otro, un tanto cuadrados de mente y bastante aburridos para su gusto, eran la pareja perfecta, en parte se alegraba por su amiga, ese chico era bueno para ella, tal vez aburrido y simplón definitivamente nada que ver con sus gustos, pero con su amiga encajaba a la perfección, para ella era mejor alguien mas atrevido, con los mismos desordenes mentales que ella pensó para si mientras sonreía también en silencio, alguien que la hiciera vibrar en cada beso, y ese sin duda era el maleducado que la había dejado sola en ese aburrido recorrido por el pueblo que nada tenia de entretenido realmente...

El carruaje se detuvo al margen de una callejuela que daba hacia los lugares mas deplorables del pueblo, por ordenes de la madre de Taiga no irían hasta allá era de mala educación mostrarles a las distinguidas señoritas aquel sucio y maloliente lugar donde Vivian los renegados del pueblo, Taiga observo la casas o intento de estas que se veían a distancia por la ventanilla, esa gente estaba muriendo en la pobreza eso era seguro aunque fuesen "renegados" o la "escoria" del pueblo no dejaban de ser personas que sufrían la tirana economía manejada por su propio padre eso le dolía en el alma, en parte se sentía culpable de aquella condición en que esas personas se encontraban...

-Me gustaría conocer todo el pueblo si no es mucha molestia Kyomoto-san!

la madre de Taiga observo a Shimazaki como si le pidiera algo imposible y un tanto desagradable, no pudo ocultar el gesto de desagrado que cambio radicalmente a una "amable" sonrisa...

-Créame señorita ir ahí solo nos expondría a peligros con esa escoria de la sociedad, es mejor llegar hasta aquí, no quiero que por un descuido o aventurarnos pueda pasarles algo y entonces que cuentas entregaría a sus distinguidos padres! no quiero ni imaginarlo esa gente salvaje son tan impredecibles... -se abanico con decoro mientras observaba por la ventanilla del carruaje-

-pero... -ese gesto de consternación se hacia presente en los ojos de Shimazaki ella de verdad quería ir a aquel lugar-

-sin peros Haru-chan, la Sra. Kyomoto tiene razón, no vamos a exponernos a esos sucios delincuentes, sabrá que cosas son capaces de hacer por un par de monedas... -Oba se acurruco en el asiento con ese marcado miedo en el rostro-

-no son fenómenos... son personas con hambre -mascullo taiga con enfado al escuchar a su madre y a Oba hablar de esa manera-

-Taiga! -reprendió su madre con ese tono severo y autoritario-

-Es la verdad madre! -a buena hora se le ocurría enfrentarse a ella se pensó mientras esas palabras habían salido de su boca pero aun así continuo- solo tienen hambre y carencias, son igual que nosotros, la única diferencia es que ellos no derrochan sus ganancias en cosas decorosas y sin sentido.

-claro que no porque seguro no tienen en que caerse muertos -complemento Oba con todo el sarcasmo posible mientras la madre de Taiga sonreía ante ese comentario-

-Mina! -ahora la que reprendía era Shimazaki ese comentario había sido cruel y fuera de lugar-

-es la verdad! -Oba rodo los ojos y suspiro con cansancio mientras también comenzaba a abanicarse con ese costoso abanico tejido en hilos dorados-

-Bueno no hablemos de esas gentuza, no merecen ni nuestro tiempo ni nuestras energías, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí...

Taiga observo a Oba era perfecta para su primo, igual de sínica, de pretenciosa y sin sentimientos como lo era ahora su primo, le quedaba claro porque ambos estaban juntos en aquel jardín de lirios, eran el uno para el otro, suspiro en lo bajo con notorio cansancio, un poco antes de que el carruaje partiera escucharon un barullo frente a ellos, cruzando la calle sobre la cera eran echados al suelo tres chicos los cuales comenzaban a ser aporreados por el dueño del lugar y uno de sus ayudantes, los golpeaban con fuerza ensañándose con ellos sin piedad...

-Eso es lo que merecen pelafustanes como esos -dijo la madre de Taiga con voz firme-

Oba sonreía ante tal acto cruel mientras Shimazaki observaba con horror, pero el mas sorprendido era Taiga quien no dejaba de ver a esos tres q estaban en el suelo recibiendo ese castigo, los conocía sabia bien quienes eran y sintió un vuelco en el corazón, un dolor agudo en el pecho y la respiración entre cortada, eran esos 3 que días antes habían estado en la cocina de su casa robando comida, y al parecer estaban haciéndolo de nuevo pero esta vez con consecuencias graves, y entonces lo observo, ese castaño era el que mas azotes recibía su cara sangraba y esa sonrisa que lo había embrujado aquella noche había sido borrada por completo por esos gestos de dolor y angustia...

Quería salir corriendo del carruaje pero algo le detenía, quería evitar ese acto y salvarlo como el lo había echo esa noche al interponerse entre su amigo y el para que no saliera mas herido, sentía la sangre hervir y su corazón pareció detenerse cuando un fuerte golpe tumbo al castaño en el suelo, mientras el otro chico el que lo había amenazado con el cuchillo se ponía sobre el para seguir recibiendo los azotes, protegiéndolo, algo que el mismo no podía hacer...

-bueno vámonos no tenemos porque presenciar este acto común en estos lugares de mala muerte -expreso con marcada soberbia la madre de Taiga-

pero antes de que el carruaje comenzara a moverse ninguno de los 3 que estaban dentro pudo siquiera percatarse de la valentía y la rapidez con la que Shimazaki bajo del carruaje con paso firme y enfado en el rostro...

-Que te sucede?! a caso estas loca?! -le reprendió Oba con asombro y miedo-

-no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, detengamos este cruel acto! -su mirada había sido diferente parecía otra persona, Taiga se quedo perplejo ante esa valentía y atrevimiento repentino-

-Por favor Srta. Shimazaki! -suplico la Sra. Kyomoto- vuelva al carruaje esto no nos incumbe que los pobres arreglen sus asuntos como puedan, ir ahí es como meterse a una pelea de perros callejeros!

-Lo siento Kyomoto-san no soy de las personas que pueden pasar por alto injusticias como estas!

sin mas comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lugar, la madre de Taiga estaba al borde del infarto y Oba muerta de miedo y angustia, Taiga la observo alejarse con la mente en blanco todavía...

-Pero que esperas hijo tonto! ve y tráela de vuelta!

La Sra. Kyomoto y Oba lucían lo bastante asustadas para siquiera bajarse del carruaje y el que los llevaba parecía no tener la intención de cruzar esa callejuela, sin siquiera chistar Taiga bajo de inmediato del carruaje alcanzando a Shimazaki con rapidez...

-Debes volver! -le quiso detener con notada preocupación tomándole del brazo-

-No se como puedes vivir ignorando a todas estas personas! mas bien dicho... -replico para si soltándose del agarre de Taiga- no se como podemos vivir ignorando todo este dolor...

Taiga se quedo unos pasos atrás claramente le había escuchado como su voz se había quebrado al decir esas palabras, ambos llegaron rápidamente a aquel establecimiento donde ya una pequeña multitud se congregaba alrededor de los que estaban castigando...

-Y ESTO TE ENSEÑARA BASTARDO A NO VOLVER A ROBAR EN MI TIENDA!

un seco golpe cayo sobre la espalda de Jesse...

-DETÉNGASE! -Grito Shimazaki con esa fuerza y firmeza que no pensó Taiga que alguien como ella tuviese- no le parece suficiente lo que ha provocado?! solo mírelos están al punto casi de desfallecer, que no tiene usted corazón?!

Todos guardaron silencio observando a Shimazaki y Taiga como si fuesen una especie de celebridad, el tendero le miro de arriba a abajo, para acercarse a ella con esa actitud envalentonada...

-Con todo el respeto que usted me merece -el sarcasmo adornaba esa dulce palabrería- pero no se quien se cree para venir a defender a estas ratas de alcantarilla! les estoy proporcionando el castigo que merecen por robar en mi tienda! así que porque no toma sus caras y exportadas presencias y se van de aquí!

se le acerco con enfado lo cual solo causo que Shimazaki diera un par de pasos atrás y Taiga se interpusiera entre ellos...

-Señor... la señorita tiene razón, les ha causado un fuerte castigo solo por robarle... comida?

Al escuchar eso ultimo los tres volvieron su mirada a aquellos visitantes, y su sorpresa fue tal que se reincorporaron casi de inmediato o al menos como sus circunstancias se los permitía...

-Taiga-kun... -murmuro muy en lo bajo casi para si Juri quien se sentía mareado por los fuertes golpes proporcionados-

-Por eso mismo serán aporreados con mas fuerza no es la primera vez que estos estúpidos ladrones vienen a robarme con cinismo y descaro...

-Dígame el precio de lo que le han robado yo misma se los pagare triplicado.

Shimazaki parecía tan segura de si misma que dejo a todos sin palabras, Shintaro no le perdió de vista ni un minuto, ella se veía tan decidida pero aun así dentro de el le parecía un acto de humillación hacia los 3...

entre ese intercambio de palabras y cuentas alteradas del tendero, las miradas de Taiga y Juri pasaron desapercibidas por completo, el corazón de Taiga latía a mil por hora, un inmenso deseo de ir junto a Juri y abrazarlo se apoderaba de su ser, parecía tan débil, tan maltratado, no entendía por que quería estar junto a el y consolarlo, ayudarlo de alguna manera, esa mirada sincera, ese gesto gentil y de pronto esa dulce sonrisa que le dedico le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho, suspirando casi de inmediato, había un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas que intento ocultar a toda costa desviando la mirada hacia Shimazaki...

-entonces a quedado la cuenta saldada verdad? -cuestiono con valentía Shimazaki al tendero mientras entregaba unas monedas al malhumorado hombre-

-señorita es usted una excelente cliente, espero que algún día pueda visitarnos sin que estos perros -empujo a Shintaro zarandeándolo un poco- vuelvan a hacer su espectáculo! vaya que el espectáculo se ha terminado! -comenzó a correr a todos los mirones que se encontraban alrededor- y ustedes perros corren con suerte el día de hoy, que esta dulce señorita y su novio vinieran hasta aquí a ayudarles.

Taiga observo de reojo a Juri y compañía, le pareció ver que la media sonrisa de juri había desaparecido?... claro que no eso era solo un espejismo de su confundido corazón, el tendero volvió contando las monedas con jubilo, y los tres chicos quedaron solos frente a ellos, Shintaro los observo de arriba a abajo y chisto...

-tss... debemos agradecer su buen acto del día? -dijo despectivo hacia Shimazaki-

-no... -respondió ella con toda propiedad- no lo hacemos para lucirnos ni nada por el estilo...

-Aun así siguen siendo los mismos tiranos que manejan este pueblo así que no les debemos nada -dijo sin mas Jesse dándoles la espalda no sin antes ver a Taiga de arriba a abajo y marcharse con rapidez-

-creen que con esto se ganan el favor de alguien? estúpidos niños ricos! -mascullo Shintaro siguiendo al paso de Jesse-

Taiga observo a Juri quien estaba de pie frente a ellos, tras una sincera sonrisa les dio una reverencia con la educación que había aprendido de observar a otros cuando estaban siendo agradecidos...

- gracias... realmente gracias... si no hubieran llegado... seguro estaríamos medio muertos ya, señorita es usted muy gentil por salvarnos de esta manera -volvió a hacer una reverencia frente a ella-

La mirada de Taiga se torno enfadada porque se había dirigido solamente hacia ella para mostrar su agradecimiento?, se sorprendió a si mismo al sentir esa molestia acumularse en la boca del estomago, ese dejo de enfado rezagado...

-de nueva cuenta gracias! -ahora la mirada de Taiga fue atrapada por esos hermosos ojos cafés que le miraban directamente- y siento la grosería que acaban de hacerles mis amigos!

-no.. no... -titubeaba ni siquiera podía decir una oración completa-

-no te preocupes, ve con bien! -Shimazaki le sonrió con ternura-

-ESPERAS QUEDARTE AHÍ PARA QUE VUELVAN A APORREARTE?! ESTÚPIDO JURIIIIII!

Grito Shintaro callejuelas mas abajo...

-Lo siento! -se disculpo con reverencias mientras se marchaba, antes de perderse en las siguientes callejuelas cuesta abajo con sus amigos volvió su mirada y se despidió- ARIGATOU!

Y sus miradas quedaron prendadas por milésimas de segundos que a Taiga le parecieron eternos y agradables esa final sonrisa le hizo volver el alma al cuerpo y una dejo de alegría crecía en su pecho...

-Debemos volver!

Le dijo Shimazaki sacándolo de ese agradable y cálido trance, Taiga solo asintió y caminaron juntos hacia el carruaje, donde la madre de Taiga les reprendió con cortesía disfrazada por exponerse a semejante escena, pero Taiga no escuchaba, estaba perdido de nueva cuenta en esa mirada, en esa cálida sonrisa, Shimazaki le observo de mejor humor parecía que Taiga disfrutaba de ayudar a los demás, otros rasgo en común, y sonrió para si ignorando la verdadera razón del porque Taiga ahora sonreía mas notoriamente...

Las horas en las tiendas del pueblo pasaron rápido, bueno solo en aquellas que la madre de Taiga había decidido que era propio que las chicas visitasen, Oba parecía bastante fastidiada y Shimazaki se veía un poco cansada pero feliz, lo que había pasado horas atrás le había inyectado vitalidad y un buen estado de animo...

-mmm creo que Hokuto-kun no vendrá cierto? -dijo con enfado tras un puchero mientras degustaba ese postre dulce que tomaban en un pequeño pero refinado local donde la madre de Taiga pasaba las tardes con sus amigas en el cotilleo-

-aah ese muchacho, -suspiro la Sra. Kyomoto- hijo mío creo que seria a bien que fueses por el no crees?

-eh? - de pronto el gesto de Taiga cambio apesadumbrado y Shimazaki pareció ser la única en notarlo-

-anda, anda! yo llevare a las señoritas a casa de los Akanishi para la hora del te, pueden alcanzarnos allá!

-si! es una buena idea Taiga-kun! -con entusiasmo notorio Oba miraba a Taiga casi suplicante-

Este suspiro con pesadez, tenia que hacerlo no había escapatoria...

-Esta bien iré a buscarlo -de mas a fuerzas que de ganas se puso de pie y subió el otro carruaje de su padre que ya les había alcanzado en ese lugar debido a la situación insegura que ya se les había presentado horas atrás, no quería que el carruaje llegara a la casona, no tenia idea de con que desagradable sorpresa se toparía, su primo traía algo entre manos e ir solo a su encuentro le asustaba en sobre manera...

* * *

Hokuto regresó a la habitación y al no ver a Aoi sonrió abiertamente.

-Vaya, vaya, así que huyo esa pequeña remerita, no estuvo nada mal a decir verdad, -Se arregla el pelo mientras desnudo se asoma por la ventana-

El carruaje de los Kyomoto se ve llegando a la entrada mientras Taiga baja de el, sin acompañantes, cosa q Hokuto no pasa por alto.

-Esto tiene que ser sin lugar a dudas uno de mis mejores días.

Taiga entra a su casa y es recibido por el mayordomo Toma y Horkita

-Bienvenido Obochama- -dicen al unísono-

-Ah.. gracias, en donde esta Aoi? - Pregunta un tanto preocupado, son pocas las veces q la mucama no acude a su llegada-

-Aoi fue ha hacer algunos deberes del señorito Hokuto, señorito, se le ofrece algo?- responde Horikita-

-De mi primo?. en, en donde esta el!?

-No lo sabemos, solo solicito a Aoi desde hace un par de horas... - Responde Horikita-

Sin terminar de escuchar lo que la líder de las mucamas tenia que decirle, Taiga corre hacia la habitación de Hokuto donde encuentra la puerta abierta, sin rastros de su primo. Desconcertado por esto, Taiga comienza a pensar en donde demonios esta su primo dirigiéndose a su habitación, donde, al colocar su mano en la perilla laminada en oro, se abre casi sin ningún impedimento, cosa que, le parece extraña pues, recordó cerrarla bien antes de salir...

-Ese... olor... - se dijo en lo bajo y abrió la puerta-

-O ka e ri... - se escucho desde adentro-

Taiga avanzo unos cuantos pasos mirando al rededor, ropa tirada, no era suya, se veía a simple vista pues era un poco mas grande, unos pasos mas, ropa interior... que diablos hacia esa ropa interior, temía subir la mirada pero lo hizo, para encontrarse con el, con el motivo de su asfixia, la habitación completa olía a el y a otra esencia, algo mas, intimo, un humor diferente...

-Pensé, que tardarías menos, querido primo... pero me alegra que ya estés aquí, dime, te parece que terminemos nuestra... platica, de anoche?... -Hokuto sonríe sínicamente desde la cama de Taiga mirándolo-

Taiga lo ve completamente desnudo bajo la sabana semi transparente, imposible dejar de mirarlo, acomodado cual adonis sobre una nube de algodón esperando ser premiado por el simple hecho de existir. Olvidándose completamente de Aoi, el corazón de Taiga comienza a latir rápidamente ante semejante escena donde el color de sus mejillas se vuelve de una tonalidad roja y cuya respiración se torna profunda.

* * *

Esa tendencia a ser ruin, cruel, despiadado, todos poseemos esa monstruosa personalidad, que se oculta bajo una sombría mirada o una torcida sonrisa, el disfrutar del dolor ajeno, alimentando los placeres mas bajos que pensamos inexistentes en nosotros mismos, cuanto falta para que cada en cada uno de nosotros despierte ese ser irracional?, padre... madre... puedo decir que en mi aun se mantiene dormido, y espero que siga así por siempre, no quiero llegar a ser como el, nunca...

_No quiero tener el triste y agonizante letargo de maldad en el que mi primo ha sido preso, no quiero volverme jamás una marioneta de mi propia oscuridad y asfixiante malicia..._

* * *

**SANTO JESUS!**

**AQUI HARLEY Y DUNIXE**

**Que les ha parecido el capitulo mas largo de su telenovela Bokura No Machi De?!**

Se acercan momentos muy fuertes y momentos divertidos, dramáticos como de paz y amor entre ciertos personajes

**QUE NI SE IMAGINAN!**

**Estamos trabajando por y para ustedes ademas de que nos encanta!**

Dejenos saber que les pareció dejandonos su review :D

**Pronto entrevistas con los personajes de la historia revelandonos algo ams de la historia! :D**


	5. Faraway from me

"**Bokura no machi de"**

**By**

**Harley Quinn**

**y**

**DuniXe**

**CAPITULO 5**

**FARAWAY FROM ME**

* * *

Quería comprobar aquellas insinuaciones, aquella ausencia esa mañana con el pretexto de que se sentía indispuesta no podía creerse nada de todo aquello, en todo ese tiempo su amiga nunca había faltado una mañana a darle al menos los buenos días, en asistirlo con todo ese decoro y delicadeza, así que aun bajo la mirada sorpresiva de Horikita que ocuparía el lugar de Aoi ese día, Taiga mando llamar a Aoi a su habitación, ese fuerte mal presentimiento seguía golpeándole la razón, las cortinas aun abajo solo dejaron entrar una fina luz de la mañana pero era suficiente para verle entrar, fina y deliamente, el se había terminado de despertar sentado cerca de la mesilla que había en su habitación...

-señor... siento no poder cumplir con mis deberes hoy... -pudo escucharla hablar entre cortado con la mirada baja y por primera vez con el cabello suelto al parecer sin algún arreglo previo-

-de que has enfermado? -dijo con seriedad colocándose de pie acto que provoco un suspiro entrecortado en Aoi quien seguía con la mirada baja y daba 2 pasos pequeños hacia atrás-

-yo solo... no me siento bien hoy señorito puedo... quedarme en mi habitación?, mañana me reincorporare a mis quehaceres, lo prometo.

-Aoi, acércate -ordeno con ese tono similar al de su madre, concreto y frio-

-señorito... solo por hoy...

-Acércate he dicho! -dijo con voz mas enérgica ante lo cual Aoi dio un pequeño respingo y camino hacia el con la mirada baja-

Taiga trago en seco y le tomo con delicadeza el rostro para hacerla ver hacia el, y logro ver ese golpe en la mejilla y esa herida en el labio...

-Que ha sucedido? -dijo acongojado sintiendo el corazón encogérsele-

-he tropezado y caí, solo fue un golpe. -desvió la mirada su señorito le miraba con mucha atención y le ponía nerviosa-

-Mentira! -dijo con enfado mas marcado- dime que sucedido ayer dímelo te lo exijo!

Su voz se escucho desesperada y llena de ira mientras se alejaba de ella caminando como animal en cautiverio...

-le he dicho que nada señorito... -mascullo con lagrimas en los ojos-

Taiga no lo soporto mas se acerco hasta ella y le abrió el vestido de la parte de arriba quedando ella en ropa interior con marcada sorpresa ante aquel acto que nunca se esperaría del señorito mientras las lagrimas seguían recorriendo sus ojos...

Lo que le siguió fue realmente doloroso y angustiante para el, aunque la habitación estaba a media luz pudo notar aquellas marcas en su cuerpo esos rastros del maltrato y el abuso del que Aoi había sido victima...

-Porq no me lo... fue el?... claro que fue el... -mascullo con un inmenso calor quemando sus entrañas-

Aoi comenzó a llorar sin control y Taiga sin saber como calmar ese dolor le abrazo con fuerza conteniendo las lagrimas, el dolor el odio y ganas de partirle la cara a su primo, de decirle a su madre de lo que su "refinado primo" había sido capaz de hacer a alguien indefenso como Aoi...

-Esto... no se quedara así... lo prometo... -dijo casi crujiendo los dientes del coraje contenido- no dejare que vuelva a lastimarte de esta manera... entiendes Aoi? no volveré a permitírselo... -le abrazo con mas fuerza-

-No... -dijo entre sollozos- no.. cometa... una locura -se recargo en el hombro de su amo para contener el llanto- estaré bien... -dijo tras un suspiro controlándose aun mas-

-pero Aoi... -soltó un poco el agarre-

-en verdad... -le miro a los ojos secándose las lagrimas y colocándose el vestido de nueva cuenta- estaré bien... por favor no se meta en líos, no vale la pena...

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados... no podía dijo para si al verla partir a su habitación para q descansara ese día...

Ese día parecía ser el más frío aunque estuviesen casi a inicios de primavera, dentro de ese cuartucho solo se lograba escuchar el sollozo de ese escuálido chico recostado sobre el intento de cama, los tres acompañantes guardaban silencio mientras le veían temblar intentando mantener el sueño en el que estaba sumergido…

El más alto casi como un resorte se levanto del suelo totalmente desesperado era frustrante verlo así, sufriendo, con dolores y envuelto en ese sudor frio, se sentía impotente, con la vida de su amigo yéndosele de las manos en cada suspiro que salía de ese enfermo pecho, no logro estar más tiempo dentro de aquel lugar, salió enfadado, dolido en el alma de verlo tan mal un par de lagrimas se arrebataron de sus ojos y las limpio con tosquedad mientras los 2 que seguían adentro se miraban perplejos…

-iré con el –dijo Shintaro en ese tono preocupado-

Juri solo asintió y se quedo velando el sueño de Yugo muy cerca de el sentado aun en el suelo…

-Déjame solo –refuto Jesse recargado de frente en la pared rocosa de aquel lugar mientras seguía limpiando las lagrimas con tosquedad-

-Jess…. Vamos ya encontraremos la manera de conseguir algo para el…. –trato de acercarse pero Jesse lo esquivo violentamente-

-Crees que soy imbécil?! –dijo en lo bajo para no despertar a Yugo pero con ese tono realmente molesto- es imposible y lo sabes! Y más con esas vigilias de los Kyomoto! Seguro… hay escoria como ellos pavoneándose por el pueblo! Siempre tienen que ser ellos!

-Pero podemos encontrar algo ya verás! Esas vigilias nunca han significado una barrera para nosotros! –sonrió ligeramente tratando de reconfortarlo-

-Deja ya de decirme tonterías! Míralo! Esta muriéndose Shin! No te das cuenta?! Ni las hierbas pueden calmarlo, está débil, el hambre lo está matando también! Estamos pagando con tantos dolores y carestías la comodidad de gente tan despreciable como esos asquerosos ricos! Ya no lo soporto!

Juri estaba de pie junto a la puerta escuchando a Jesse llorar desesperado a Shintaro tratando de calmarlo, su corazón latía fuertemente, volvió su mirada a Yugo quien se quejaba entre sueños, no lo soportaba mas, realmente no lo soportaba no quería perder a ninguno de sus amigos, llevaban días sin comer de nueva cuenta por esas vigilias de día y noche, era obvio que los 3 no podrían acercarse a la casona donde seguro la comida abundaba como siempre, esta vez no se quedaría solo observando como esos 2 se hacían garras para sacarlos adelante a él y Yugo por ser los más "débiles" del grupo, era hora de sacrificarse por sus amigos….

-Jess solo controla…. Juri?! Eey Juri a dónde vas?!

Ambos vieron como Juri salía despavorido del cuartucho corriendo calles más adelante sin rumbo fijo aparentemente, Jesse se temió lo peor…

-Yugo…. –su voz se quebró de inmediato y entro corriendo al cuartucho-

Shintaro quería ir tras de Juri el que anduviera solo y con esas vigilias era peligroso, pero decidió entrar al cuartucho para ver qué pasaba con Yugo, suspiro sonoramente al ver q Yugo seguía durmiendo y Jesse solo le observaba en silencio sentado junto a el…

-Ese Juri…. Es un cobarde…. –musito en lo bajo Jesse mientras empuñaba las manos señal de la impotencia q sentía-

Shintaro solo suspiro y decidió hacerle compañía con ese deseo enorme de partirse en dos y poder ayudar a sus amigos….

Impotencia, ira, dolor y muchos otros malos sentimientos se hacían presentes en su corazón y golpeaban con fuerza haciendo que el pecho doliera atrozmente, podía soportarlo todo, absolutamente todo, humillación, agresiones físicas y verbales, pero solo a su persona, ahora tenia un inmenso sentimiento de culpa, el saber por boca de su propio primo que había una persona que resulto lastimada por este juego macabro del cual el debía ser solo la victima...

pasada la media noche y sus sentidos estaban exhaustos por los días sin dormir que ya llevaba y las ganas de ingerir muy poco alimento, su madre había salido a temprana hora junto con las visitas a saludar a sus distinguidos conocidos y era hora que no volvían seguro por seguridad se quedarían en casa ajena, el motivo esa estúpida fiesta que no tenia sentido mucho menos ahora después de lo que realmente estaba pasando en aquel lugar, en su propia casa, decírselo a alguien? la pregunta era a quien? después de la amenaza en puerta poco podía decir algo...

_-Quieres decirle a todos lo que le hice a tu pequeña ramera?! eso quieres?!_

_La mirada de Hokuto le causaba un fuerte escalofrió y las manos de el sobre su cuello le asfixiaban tremendamente..._

_-Anda corre y díselo a todos... o a alguien que le importe! -sonrió burlón hablándole cerca del oído- pero si tu hablas, entonces el tío tendrá que enterarse del pequeño secretito... te imaginas todo el problema que se armaría si se enteran de tu secreto primito -apretó mas las manos sobre el cuello de taiga quien intentaba quitárselo de encima con ese coraje en la mirada- y no solo me encargaría de destruirte a ti, si no que primero destruiré a esa sirvienta frente a tus ojos, así que no creo que convenga hablar mas sobre esto... -le soltó y taiga cayo al suelo respirando con dificultad-_

_-eres..._

_-despreciable?... no tienes un mejor argumento? -sonrió mirándole con cinismo- después de todo a quien le importa lo que pase con la servidumbre son animales en cautiverio que se les enseña a hacer trucos y a obedecer... y creo que a Aoi aprendió la lección de no volver a meterse donde no le llaman verdad?_

cuando reacciono se había causado daño a si mismo con su propias uñas al tener empuñadas las manos con tanta fuerza, tras un suspiro trato de controlarse ahora debía cuidar mas de ella, al menos ese depredador se había ido a la capital para arreglar lo de las invitaciones a las otras familias de ese lugar, esa mañana lucia realmente mal, se pensó mientras se veía al espejo agradeciendo inmensamente que Shimazaki interviniera para q se quedara en casa realmente no quería ir a ningún lado, no quería hablar de nada ni festejar absolutamente nada, sentía cierto pesar por no poder atender a Shimazaki como debiese era una buena y gentil chica, y parecía q estaba incomodándole con todo ese caos q su primo había causado en tan pocos días...

Pero el también quería tener una escapatoria de todo aquello...

Un gran suspiro lo hizo detener sus pensamientos en esa palabra… _Escapatoria,_ un día tan solo un día quería saber que era ser libre en verdad, porque así tuviese todo el dinero del mundo y fuese de gran peso su apellido, nunca había probado la verdadera libertad que tiene la gente de tomar sus propias decisiones de seguir sus propios caminos, sin tener que cargar con todo ese peso emocional y esos fantasmas de su pasado...

Solo por un día quería saber que se sentía poder moverse libremente sin estar bajo ninguna vigilancia de cualquier tipo, así como esos chicos que habían logrado escabullirse esa noche, cuando menos lo espero se sorprendió pensando en esos chicos… en especial en esa sonrisa, y como si el mundo cambiase ante si volvió como inercia esa sonrisa tonta a aparecer en su rostro…

Se dio unas ligeras palmadas sobre las mejillas y tomo un gesto serio, era absurdo desde aquel encuentro de la nada recordaba esa sonrisa que le había dedicado cuando se marcho aun bajo esos golpes lucia espectacular, tan llena de vida, tan sincera, y se descubrió de nuevo sonriendo como tonto, siendo sincero consigo mismo muy en el fondo de sus pensamientos deseaba verlo de nuevo y no entendía el porqué!, se sentía tan avergonzado debido a que la situación no era para estar pensando en el... pero sentía esa necesidad, quería tenerle cerca, quería confiar en alguien que no fuese a Aoi, realmente deseaba tenerlo a su lado como confidente, como algo especial...

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, se alerto de inmediato y se puso de pie casi de un brinco, era ya muy pasada la madrugada como para que sus sirvientes estuvieran rondando por la casa, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse desenfrenadamente mientras bajaba las escaleras, si eran esos 3 de nuevo no sabía cómo iba reaccionar, por mucho que quisiera verlo no podía olvidar esa cicatriz en su mejilla…..

Tomo una estatuilla que tenia junto a una mesa al paso de la estancia a la cocina, sus pasos eran sigilosos esta vez se defendería, tras un suspiro observo con dificultad dentro de la cocina y solo logro ver una figura echando comida en un costal….

-t… tu… de... nuevo?!

Con miedo intento reconocer la silueta de espaldas por la complexión se daba una idea que podría ser el… ese chico de sonrisa gentil y si no era así, estaba ahora en un gran aprieto arriesgando su vida muy estúpidamente, un pánico lo invadió al ver que la figura paralizada se daba vuelta para verlo de frente así que empuño mas la estatuilla casi enterrando sus uñas en la porcelana importada…

-yo… lo sient… Kyomoto-san?!….. –suspiro aliviado- de verdad esperaba que fueras tu! O estaría acabado! –Se toco el pecho queriendo retener el alborotado latido de su corazón-

-eh? –realmente estaba perplejo ante aquella reacción del intruso hablándole tan familiarmente como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo dejo la estatuilla encima de la mesa que estaba a un lado de él-

-pensabas golpearme con eso?!

Juri sonrió un tanto burlón y las mejillas de Taiga se encendieron gracias a dios solo estaban iluminados a media luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana así que Juri no se daba por enterado de esa reacción…..

-bueno no te culpo… la ultima vez te asustamos de verdad ne?!, como sigue tu herida? –trato de acercarse a el pero Taiga retrocedió dos pasos chocando con la mesa a su espalda- no te hare daño, siento que esto vuelva a suceder –dijo contrariado-

-Tienes idea de lo que te arriesgas estando aquí?! –con molestia Taiga desviaba la mirada de vez en vez era bastante asfixiante verlo tan cerca-

-si... lo sé pero necesitaba esta comida, después de que nos salvaste junto con tu novia... -dijo en lo bajo casi a fuerza- es mas difícil conseguir comida allá afuera te lo suplico déjame llevarme solo un poco! –le tomo del brazo- es para mis amigos! No volveré más! Lo prometo!

Taiga le observo….. esos ojos suplicantes, ese agarre delicado con el que le sostenía de su brazo como negarse ante todo aquello, de nueva cuenta ese choque eléctrico le recorría por todo el cuerpo, ese ardor en las mejillas y ese respirar entrecortado, porque?! Porque ese vagabundo lograba hacerlo sentir todo ese mar de emociones en tan solo un acercamiento?!

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar el abrir de una puerta de las del servicio…

-Pronto! Alguien despertó, debes irte! –Le dijo soltándose rápidamente del agarre-

-No puedo! –Con angustia le observo Juri directamente a los ojos-

-porq?!

-Hay muchísimas vigilias a esta hora me encontrarían rápido!

-Idiota… –musito- ven ya se me ocurrirá algo más tarde …

Le tomo rápidamente de la mano y caminaron con sigilo rumbo a su cuarto no había otro lugar en toda la casona donde pudiera estar sin ser descubierto de inmediato, al menos en su alcoba el podría controlar quien entraba y salía de ella sobre todo si Hokuto no estaba presente, unos pasos se escucharon mas presurosos y la luz de una vela acercándose los hizo paralizarse, ahora era Juri quien lo tomaba con fuerza de la mano y lo acorralaba tras de una pared falsa que dividía la estancia del recibidor, estaban tan cerca, y Juri aun le sostenía de la mano, los segundos le pasaron eternos al tenerlo frente a él quien distraídamente observaba hacia la estancia vigilando no ser descubiertos, podía ver tan cerca ese cuello y esos labios, que no pudo evitar suspirar….

-estas bien? –en lo bajo Juri pregunto casi en un susurro cerca de su oído-

-ca…cállate… -trato de contener otro suspiro- pueden… descubrirnos… -intento pensar en mil cosas para evadir la realidad que se presentaba en ese momento-

-Señorito?!

Se Escucho una voz conocida muy cerca de ellos….

-Mierda voy a morir!

En lo bajo Juri no logro contener el miedo y se recargo en el hombro de Taiga escondiendo su rostro, estaba en completo pánico, y el momento se ensueño de Taiga se vio interrumpido por esa voz, sabía bien que ese chico perdería la vida esa misma noche al ser descubierto robándole a los honorables Kyomoto…

* * *

**Gente! como estan? espero super bien!**  
**Este fue el capitulo 5**

**Cortito pero interesante, que les parecio!? dejennos sus comentarios en face y/o aquí!**

**HArley y Yo Dunixe estamos en espera de sus porras ! :D proximamente capitulo 6! *O* **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	6. Apariencias

"**Bokura no machi de"**

**By**

**Harley Quinn**

**y**

**DuniXe**

**CAPITULO 6**

**Apariencias**

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando logro divisar a su señorito salir tras la pared falsa del recibidor con esa cara de confusión total y el respirar entre cortado, inmediatamente dejo la pequeña vela con la que se alumbraba sobre la mesilla y corrió hasta el esperando que no fuera algo grave lo que le sucediera a su señorito a esas horas de la madrugada...

-Señorito? a caso se siente usted mal? quiere que vaya a buscar al doctor? - le tomo delicadamente del hombro con extrema preocupación-

-no, no! -rápidamente le tomo de la muñeca observándole con desesperación y angustia- yo.. estoy bien Aoi-chan en verdad estoy bien, solo que... escuche ruidos en la cocina y baje a supervisar que todo estuviese bien -sonrió apenado mirando por inercia a un lado de el, tras esa pared falsa Juri sudaba frio casi conteniendo la respiración-

-oh... no debería exponerse así, es peligroso! le llevare a su habitación para que descanse!

- y le arroparas? -musito Juri en lo bajo con un tono levemente molesto pero lo suficientemente audible para Taiga quien volvió su mirada hacia el lugar donde se "escondía" -

-Señorito? -volvió a llamarle Aoi de camino a las escaleras-

-eh... si en un momento iré a mi habitación... -había un dejo de histeria en su voz y no era para menos, no podía subir y dejar a Juri solo seguramente lo atraparían de inmediato-

Aoi se quedo de pie junto a las escaleras esperando a su señorito, el avanzo unos pequeños pasos pero una ·"fuerza" lo detuvo la mano de Juri le tomaba del filo de la pijama con fuerza, Taiga se quedo paralizado y volvió a verle, pudo notar esa angustia en su mirada, esa preocupación, estaba entre la espada y la pared, y no quería dejarlo desprotegido...

-Seguro que esta usted bien? Señorito? -se acerco con paso vacilante hacia el-

Le extrañaba en sobremanera que se comportara así, algo estaba pasando, y quería ayudarle debido a ese gesto de preocupación total con el que Taiga le observaba...

-Aoi... yo...

No logro siquiera decir mas, Juri salió de detrás de el con el costal de comida en las manos y las piernas casi temblándole, no había escapatoria y lo sabia, el rostro de Aoi se lleno de pánico y estuvo a punto de gritar si no fuese por que la mano de Taiga lo impidió con fuerza tapándole la boca...

-El... no ... no nos hará daño, no grites por favor! solo confía en mi te lo suplico! -le solicito Taiga con ese tono acongojado cerca del oído, la mirada de Juri estaba posicionada en Aoi quien lo miraba con terror y no era para menos-

-yo... solo... -se quedo en silencio suspirando con pesar- estamos muriendo de hambre allá fuera en verdad solo tome un poco de comida y estoy por irme! -tomo rumbo hacia la cocina con miras a salir por la ventana donde había tenido el acceso esa noche-

-no espera! -Taiga soltó a Aoi y esta se quedo sin palabras al ver a su señorito hablarle con tanta familiaridad como si lo conociese- no puedes irte así, si te encuentran te castigaran severamente, y nada servirá el que te sacrificaras por tus amigos no crees?!

Juri le observo con mortificación, el tenia razón, de nada serviría haberse aventurado con ese "asalto" si algo malo le pasaba, realmente no había pensado en las consecuencias hasta ese momento, Aoi aun confundida observo a su señorito y después a Juri esperando en silencio como su señor se lo había pedido...

-Aoi... el... el se quedara aquí por esta noche al alba veremos la manera que pueda marcharse sin que las vigilias lo atrapen... -se dirigió hacia Aoi quien abrió los ojos a la par completamente sorprendida-

-Pero... señorito... es... peligroso y...

-Aoi! -reprendió Taiga en lo bajo y después suavizo su voz al verla exaltarse un poco- solo por esta noche mañana se ira a primera hora!

Juri se quedo perplejo mirando a ambos, en verdad podría pasar la noche en esa casona?!, ni el mismo podía creérselo, si los chicos se enteraran... "los chicos" pensó con pesar, por mas que quisiese irse corría un grave riesgo esa noche, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la afirmación de Aoi ante la petición de su señor...

-vamos... -le dijo Taiga caminando con paso seguro y sigiloso escaleras arriba-

El corazón de Juri latía fuertemente, con un total descontrol, su único modo de sentirse seguro en ese momento fue tomar el filo de la pijama de Taiga y caminar tras de el observando a todos lados de la lujosa casona, Aun así Taiga podía sentir el agarre tembloroso de Juri sobre sus ropas y no pudo mas que suspirar...

Al llegar a la habitación los tres entraron casi corriendo y Aoi se encargo de colocar la cerradura de la puerta... y observo a Juri absorto viendo la habitación con total sorpresa con ese gesto de niño asombrado ante algo maravilloso, no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura, sin duda era alguien poco afortunado se veía un poco escuálido y desalineado, le era sorprendente ver con que naturalidad su señorito le trataba como si fuese su amigo...

-Por hoy te quedaras aquí, mañana nos las ingeniaremos para que puedas escapar...

-gra...gracias! -dijo apesadumbrado Juri con cierta pena, todo era demasiado lujoso, y el ciertamente se sentía intimidado por todo aquello-

-Aoi no te preocupes esta bien? -le miro con preocupación, Aoi lucia bastante confundida y asustada a la vez con esa extraña presencia-

-si... -en lo bajo observando a Juri quien de inmediato al escuchar a Taiga mencionar el nombre de la chica le miro para segundo después sonreír-

-lo siento! -hizo una reverencia- si le soy causa de molestia señorita! -volvió a sonreír y Taiga le mal miro- oye... -se acerco a Taiga y le dijo casi en un susurro cerca del oído- ella... ella también es tu novia?

El rostro de Taiga se lleno de mil colores y logro sentir esa oleada de calor atacarle las mejillas...

-ehhhhhhhh! Que, que.. dices?! -se separo rápidamente de el y le miro con enfado-

-oh... bueno esque.. la vez anterior ibas con otra chica, era tu novia ne? y bueno esta señorita es muy bonita! -volvió a sonreír con cortesía, logrando en Aoi un leve sonrojo-

-idiota! -musito en lo bajo con una ligera mueca de enfado a Aoi le pareció tierno- ella... Aoi... ella me asiste personalmente! -dijo entre dientes-

-EEEH! en serio?! -sus ojos se abrieron como platos y tomo rumbo hacia ella acercándose mas para verla- es tan bonita! pensé que quien cuidaba de ti seria alguna ancianita o algo así, no alguien casi de tu edad! -sonrió con Aoi mientras estaba desviaba la mirada un poco apenada-

-bueno ella... y yo somos amigos también y deja de acercarte tanto no vez que la alteras! -lo empujo con cierto enfado hacia un lado-

-esta bien esta bien -suspiro con cansancio-

-señorito... -por fin Aoi se atrevió a llamarle- gusta que le consiga algo a su... a el? -quiso decirle "su amigo" ya que parecían conocerse pero no tuvo el atrevimiento-

-supongo que un buen baño le ayudara a relajarse también, y un cambio de ropa, trae una pijama y...

-BAÑO?! -volvió a mirarles con sorpresa saliendo de su asombro ante lo que seguía observando a su alrededor- no, no, no -comenzó a alejarse de ellos- eso si que no, yo estoy bien así! puedo dormir aquí en el suelo sobre esta alfombra en serio! no es necesario tanto decoro para conmigo!

Taiga le miro y sonrió delicadamente, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Aoi quien también sonrió al ver a su señorito con ese agradable gesto en el rostro...

-Estas en mi casa, así que por hoy seguirás mis reglas entendiste? -le miro desafiante para después sonreírle mas ampliamente- además un buen baño no te caería nada mal, Aoi por favor consígueme la pijama.

-Si! -expreso con agrado tomando rumbo hacia el armario del señorito que se desplegaba cerca del baño personal de este-

-oye... yo... no es por despreciar tu hospitalidad, pero el baño esta por demás y...

-no te escaparas de el -sonrió mientras acomodaba algunas almohadas sobre su cama-

Juri le miro con un notorio puchero no había marcha atrás, Aoi volvió con el cambio de ropa ya había preparado la bañera, y le esperaba en la puerta del baño, Juri le miro y luego a Taiga con notoria confusión ...

-Que... er... se supone que esta esperando ella?

Taiga sonrió de nueva cuenta y pensó que seria bueno jugarle una broma...

-esta esperando que vayas allá -señalo el baño- y te quites la ropa, ella te asistirá hoy...

-EHHHHH! estas loco! -sus mejillas se enrojecieron de inmediato-

-sssh! no vez que puedes despertar a los demás! -dijo con fingida preocupación- solo ve allá y toma el baño de una buena vez! no te pasara nada solo confía en ella es parte de su trabajo.

-pero... pero... -su puchero fue mas notorio y con rumbo al baño suspiro con pesar-

Aoi intento guardar la sonrisa que ese chico le provocaba y sobre todo el contento en su corazón de ver por primera vez a su señorito sonreír y actuar de esa manera, como alguien de su edad, alguien que no estaba sufriendo con toda ese ambiente banal que lo rodeaba, con vergüenza Juri entro al pequeño baño y comenzó a desvestirse, entrar a la tina fue una experiencia enteramente placentera con todo ese ambiente tan limpio, y el olor floral que desprendía el agua tibia donde se encontraba sumergido, todas esas sensaciones eran completamente nuevas y placenteras para el, Aoi le hablo desde la antesala del pequeño baño donde se encontraba disfrutando todo ese lujo que aun no se lo creía...

-dejare aquí su pijama...

-er... si... -contesto hundiéndose un poco en el agua tibia, todo ese decoro lo intimidaba bastante, y sobre todo que esa chica estuviese asistiéndolo, ese chico Kyomoto si que se daba la buena vida-

Aoi salió del baño y observo a sus señorito sentado en la esquina de la cama, dubitativo, después de todo lo que estaba haciendo era bastante arriesgado, al menos no había alguien que pudiese estropear el plan de su señorito de que ese chico se marchase al día siguiente, Taiga le miro cerca del marco de la puerta observándolo y le obsequio una dulce sonrisa e inmediatamente se puso de pie y tomo rumbo hacia ella...

-muchas gracias Aoi-chan! -le tomo de las manos y Aoi no pudo mas que suspirar- eres una buena amiga! se que puedo confiar en ti, este chico no es la primera vez que entra a robar comida.

los ojos de Aoi se abrieron a la par y le observo con atención...

-créeme yo también estoy sorprendido como el y sus amigos la primera vez tuvieron la osadía de entrar aquí y robarle a la honorable Familia Kyomoto sin salir lastimados, y ahora me sorprende mas la estupidez de este chico al venir solo y volver a hacer lo mismo, pero me imagino que la están pasando severamente mal para hacer algo así no crees?

-sin duda señorito se necesita mucho valor para hacer algo así.

-si... -se quedo pensando tras un suspiro- sus amigos parecen ser la clave de ese valor, agradeciera mucho Aoi que no comentaras nada de esto con nadie...

-Señorito... -sonrió y reafirmo el agarre de las manos de Taiga sobre las suyas- no necesita pedirme algo así, por supuesto que nadie se enterara!

Taiga sonrió con tranquilidad, Aun no comprendía como alguien tan despreciable como su primo se había atrevido a causarle ese daño, observo su mejilla aun con ese golpe marcado y la herida en su labio, sin preámbulo acaricio la mejilla de Aoi y se contristo, su mejor amiga había sido victima de un acto tan atroz y no podía hacer nada al respecto por el momento, Aoi que miro con el sonrojo en las mejillas le regalo una dulce sonrisa...

-no se preocupe ya por eso! estaré bien!

Antes de que pudiese decir mas, Juri salía por la puerta del baño con la pijama a medio abrochar y el cabello húmedo y desalineado, Taiga le miro, un sonoro suspiro salió de su pecho, Aoi volvió su mirada hacia atrás y también lo vio, ese muchacho ahora limpio lucia bastante apuesto...

-estuve por quedarme dormido! es tan refrescante! -sonrió ampliamente y se acerco a ambos- oh... interrumpo algo?

-eh... no -Taiga soltó delicadamente las mano de Aoi- como te sientes ahora?

-limpio! -sonrió y observo a Aoi- muchas gracias señorita! por tomarse la molestia de preparar mi baño! -se acerco rápidamente a ella y le tomo de ambas manos haciendo una reverencia-

-bueno, bueno déjate de tantos modales -separo las manos de Aoi de las de el con un movimiento corto y sutil-

Aoi le miro su señorito parecía molesto por alguna extraña razón pero prefiero solo guardar silencio y corresponder la reverencia...

-Señorito si necesita algo mas?

-No... ve a descansar solo mañana a primera hora puedes despertarnos?

Ella asintió y con una reverencia se despidió de ambos, Taiga la acompaño hasta la salida y coloco la cerradura de la puerta, algo dentro de su pecho daba vuelcos inesperados, estaba solo con ese chico que lo había cautivado por su gentil sonrisa, y el ahora lucia bastante bien después de haberse aseado, sacudió la cabeza en negativa mientras recargaba su frente en la puerta y llevaba su mano a su pecho, tenia que controlarse, no debía siquiera pensar en nada impropio con alguien como el...

cuando se dio la vuelta Juri estaba sobre la cama de Taiga rodando como un niño mimado...

-wooow esto se siente dormir en una cama?! tu si que eres afortunado! con tanto lujos, chicas lindas atendiéndote, con tanta comida y dinero! quien no quisiera ser como tu! -sonrió mientras se abrazaba a una almohada-

Las mejillas de Taiga se enrojecieron de inmediato y se quedo petrificado cerca de la cama observándolo en silencio...

-bueno... no todo es tan bueno como parece... -dijo con cierto dejo de tristeza-

-no puedo creerte algo así, lo tienes todo... -le miro con seriedad y se volvió a dejar caer sobre la almohadas- mis amigos y yo dormimos en un recoveco de una bodega que hemos acondicionado para no pasar frio y protegernos de la lluvia, algo como esto... -acaricio la sabanas suaves de seda- ni siquiera en sueños podríamos disfrutarlo...

-El dinero y los lujos no lo es todo Juri... -volvió a suspirar con pesar cambiando ese gesto a algo mas serio y contristado-

Juri lo observo con curiosidad, el chico parecía pasarla mal a pesar de tenerlo todo, pero algo que lo hizo sentirse extrañamente contento fue que el recordase su nombre...

-Supongo que cada quien sufre carencias de algo -sonrió tratando de amenizar el ambiente- muchas gracias Kyomoto-san! por dejarme quedarme esta noche y por ofrecerme su hospitalidad!

-eres... -se sonrojo- alguien muy agradecido Juri, ya te dije llámame Taiga, no me molesta además entiendo las cosas que haces, que intentas ayudar a tus amigos eso habla muy bien de ti, no eres una mala persona.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observándose y sonrieron a la vez...

-Pero que? a caso dormirás ahí de pie? -le dijo Juri con un ligero puchero mientras se hacia a un lado- podemos compartir si no te molesta! esta cama es bastante grande!

Taiga trago saliva, dormir junto a el?, a caso el destino se burlaba cruelmente en su cara?, tras un suspiro se recostó casi robóticamente a un lado del el, casi en la orilla de la cama...

-estas incomodo? se sentó en la cama y le miro?

-eh?

-bueno yo estoy acostumbrado a compartir el espacio donde duermo con mis amigos... pero seguro tu no verdad? tal vez te soy una molestia, puedo dormir en ese sofá -señalo el sofá de piel negra q estaba frente a ellos-

Juri se pensó que era demasiado abusar de su confianza para con la hospitalidad de Taiga así que intento bajarse de la cama pero Taiga le sostuvo rápidamente de la muñeca...

-no... -Juri volvió a mirarle a caso las mejillas de el también estaban enrojecida? le soltó rápidamente- por mi esta bien... -desviando la mirada volvió a recostarse-

Juri sonrió como un niño y se dejo caer sobre la cama perdiéndose entre las suaves almohadas que había a su alrededor...

-Que descanses Taiga-chan!

-si... tu.. también -Dijo con un suspiro hundido en su pecho-

su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, ese chico en realidad le hacia sentir como hace mucho había dejado de sentirse, su compañía le traía tanto bien, se sentía feliz a su lado y seguía sin entender que demonios estaba sucediéndole...

tras un suspiro y minutos en silencio sin poder dormir y con la idea de que el otro dormía ya, se dio la vuelta de espaldas a Juri, tal vez si no lo veía podría dormir tranquilamente por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, pero apenas había terminado de pensarse eso cuando sintió la mano de Juri tocándole el hombro...

_Taiga-chan? te has dormido ya?!

Apenas y pudo controlar el respingo y perdiendo el equilibrio cayo al suelo de golpe, Juri comenzó a reírse en lo bajo amortiguando las carcajadas con las almohadas, Taiga se puso de pie de inmediato...

-IDIOTA! -grito alterado-

-sssh! no vez q podrías despertar a alguien? -dijo en tono burlón imitando a Taiga- no quise asustarte lo siento! pero esq... no puedo dormir... -tras un puchero se encorvo sentado en la cama-

Tras un suspiro Taiga se sentó junto a el...

-Estas preocupado por tus amigos?

-lo estoy- expreso tras un suspiro- uno de ellos esta muy enfermo, y me siento mal estando aquí y no poder llevarles lo que necesitan.

-bueno no esta en tus manos ahora -llevando sus rodillas al pecho se abrazo a ellas- mañana podrás llevarle lo que puedas, y le diré a Aoi que te de algunas medicinas para tu amigo enfermo.

-en serio?! -dijo sorprendido- muchas gracias! -le abrazo por los hombros haciéndolo enrojecer- eres muy buena persona, ahora entiendo porque tu y tu novia nos ayudaron esa vez..

-no es mi novia! -dijo rápidamente y Juri le miro confundido- solo es una visita de mi madre, salimos a pasear por el pueblo pero nunca creímos llegar hasta...

-el área de los malolientes? -expreso con cierta seriedad-

-ella y yo pensamos diferente a nuestras amistades en esos aspectos!

-si pude notarlo y siento mucho que mis amigos fueran tan desagradecidos pero...las personas de tu clase no nos tratan bien - Taiga logro notar esa tristeza en su voz-

-lo se... -dijo con pesar-

-en verdad Taiga-chan pagare un día todo lo que haces por mi y mis amigos! tu eres diferente -le miro directamente a los ojos y Taiga volvió su mirada hacia el, sus miradas se cruzaron súbitamente quedando en largos segundos en silencio-

-bieeen creo q debemos dormir ahora si!

Sin mas Taiga se dejo caer sobre las almohadas cobijándose exageradamente, para cubrir el sonrojo en su rostro, Juri sonrió y asintió para imitar la misma acción de Taiga no sabe cuanto tiempo paso pero ambos lograron conciliar el sueño casi de inmediato, por primera vez en tanto tiempo Taiga logro dormir placenteramente.

No muy lejos en un hotel de la carretera que daba al pueblo, Hokuto se encontraba hospedado el día se había convertido en un interminable dolor de cabeza y no era para menos tener que andar fingiendo ser un buen caballero cansaba a cualquiera y mucho mas frente a esas familias mojigatas de la ciudad recostado placenteramente sobre la cama miraba con fastidio a esa mujer voluptuosa recoger sus ropas.-En verdad, es una lastima señorita, pensé que usted aguantaría mucho mas que ... esto..

La mujer sollozaba con las mejillas ardiendo por varios golpes que Hokuto le había proporcionado, casi huyendo semidesnuda de la habitación, este solo sonrió al verla huir y chisto un poco con ese tono de fastidio...

Tras solo unos segundos sus facciones cambiaron por completo con un temple serio casi consternado mientras encendía un cigarrillo que cogía de la cómoda que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, ella... ella otra vez en sus pensamientos, su maldita figura, esas malditas lagrimas cayendo por ese fino rostro, se reincorporo de inmediato con enfado sentado aun en la cama y en segundos estrello el cenicero de cristal que reposaba sobre esta misma cómoda contra la pared haciéndolo añicos...

-Demonios! Aoi... -musito casi entre dientes- no es lo mismo si tu no estas llorando frente a mis ojos... quiero destruirte... -aunque sus palabras sonaran graves su mirada parecía contristarse- quiero destruirte lentamente...

Tras un suspiro recargo su espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás para observar el techo amarillento de aquel hotel que según se decía ser de primera clase, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y su mandíbula se tenso con fuerza...

-Te voy a hacer añicos! -dijo con firmeza para si- lo prometo... estúpida Aoi... -de nueva cuenta sus palabras no sonaron con la fuerza con la que hubiese deseado pronunciarlas, muy en cambio su voz casi se quebró al terminar de decirlas-

Por su parte, Aoi después de ayudar a su señorito, acomodo las ropas de su habitación y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme, despacio, con total cuidado, los golpes y magulladuras aun estaban a flor de piel, y dolían tal vez mucho mas que cuando recién se las habían hecho mirándose en el pequeño espejo de su habitación, a la luz de la pequeña vela a punto de extinguirse, logra divisar esos ojos observándola lascivamente... -Hokuto... san...-atónita voltea bruscamente hacia atrás donde se encontró con el vacío de su habitación, doliéndole el cuerpo por esa reacción se abrazo, se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama mientras sollozaba y no dejaba de ver aun con los ojos cerrados esa "bestia" que la había roto desde hace ya tanto tiempo.

La mañana llego súbitamente apenas y clareaba el día, Taiga aun dormía placenteramente sobre su cómoda cama, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba boca arriba, una extraña fuerza lo mantenía donde mismo causándole incomodidad al no poder moverse, con pesar abrió un ojo para ver del porque de su limitada posición, menuda sorpresa se llevo al ver el cuerpo de Juri casi encima de el, su rostro se torno rojo y una ola caliente le cubrió la cara...

Mientras que su compañero de cuarto ni siquiera se percataba de ello, estaba profundamente dormido con su pierna derecha sobre el cuerpo de taiga, abrazándolo por la cintura descuidadamente y su cara completamente recargada sobre el hombro de este usándolo de almohada, Taiga quiso estallar en carcajadas al verlo balbucear así de cerca sabe que cosas y fruncir el seño como si soñara algo que lo estuviera haciendo enfadar..

Un profundo suspiro salió de su pecho, era hermoso... si, si buscaba una palabra para definir como se veía Juri esa mañana era justamente esa.. hermoso, casi angelical, con ese cabello desalineado, que ahora podía sentirse suave al contacto debido al baño que había tomado, sonrió por su propio atrevimiento de tomar un mechón de este con sus dedos y acariciarlos distraídamente, no sabia muy bien que estaba haciendo al arriesgarse a hacer algo así, sabia bien que si ese chico despertaba seguro le daría un golpe o algo así por tomarse esa libertad de tocarlo de esa manera, era un buen chico y le agradaba su compañía... el.. posiblemente.. su corazón latió con mas fuerza solo de pensar en que ese chico realmente le gustase, un crujir de puerta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y por inercia empujo lo mas lejos que sus fuerzas se lo permitieron el cuerpo de su invitado al grado de que este rodo al suelo.

Aoi ya con su uniforme y una charola con desayuno observo el rostro enrojecido de su señorito y el despertar abrupto del invitado que se ponía de pie de inmediato mas dormido que despierto balbuceando cosas sin sentido...

-señorito yo... -dijo con cierta pena al ver la cara de ambos- toque varias veces pero como no contesto decidí entrar. -Su señorito parecía el mas asustado de los dos desviando la mirada por todos lados- disculpe el atrevimiento! -hizo una pequeña reverencia-

-no... no pasa nada.. solo... me asuste un poco -sonrió con cierto nerviosismo en sus palabras-

Juri los observo a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados aun tratando de asimilar el golpe, sin decir media palabra volvió a acostarse entre las almohadas ante el asombro de Aoi y la sonrisa incrédula de Taiga...

-oye... -le movió lentamente del hombro- no... no se supone que tienes mucha prisa por irte?

-solo... un poco mas -dijo balbuceando como un pequeño y se abrazo mas a las almohadas-

-ESTAS LOCO! -le empujo levemente- debes irte o te castigaran! anda!

Pero era inútil por mas que tratara de levantarlo Juri no cedía seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, Aoi observaba en silencio la escena, ver a su señorito sonreír de esa manera, hasta porque no decirlo, divertirse con la compañía de ese chico, eso era lo que le faltaba, eso le hacia feliz a ella también.

-bien pues.. sigue durmiendo -expreso Taiga con fingida molestia- Aoi... lleva ese desayuno de vuelta a la cocina supongo que nuestro invitado no desea comer nada recién hecho por nuestras mejores cocineras.

-pero... -Aoi siguió el juego sonriendo tímidamente- el pay esta recién hecho.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron a la vez, para segundos después ver a Juri emerger súbitamente de entre las almohadas...

-esta bien esta bien -dijo entre suspiros- quien soy yo para despreciar un manjar así verdad? -sonrió con Aoi haciéndola sonreír también-

Juri comenzó a comer con la charola aun sobre la cama expresando agradecimiento tras cada bocado, Taiga no podía hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír al verlo, al escucharlo decir que esas mujeres que cocinaban para el eran especiales al cocinar tan exquisitamente, simplemente Taiga no podía dejar de sonreír mientras asiente varias veces ante aquellas palabras de Juri, la mirada de Aoi no se despego en ningún momento de su señorito esa hermosa sonrisa, estaba ahí de nuevo mostrándose sinceramente, esperaba volver a verle sonreír de esa manera...

El reloj enorme de la estancia se hizo sonar marcando la hora pronto comenzarían a despertar los demás empleados y la huida de Juri podría verse frustrada, así que sin mas preámbulos Juri termino devorando el desayuno rápidamente y cambiándose de ropa, la cual ahora lucia limpia ya que Aoi se había tomado la molestia de lavarla, Taiga aun permanecía en pijama dándole instrucciones a Aoi por donde dirigir a Juri para que no los descubrieran ya todo estaba listo en el costal llevaba su comida y medicamentos para su amigo, sin tantas despedidas tras un suspiro Taiga le observo de frente y extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

-Espero que tengas suerte, cuida...

Antes de que pudiese expresar algo mas Juri le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras le decía al oído...

-Gracias por todo!

Ese cálido abrazo, ese sincero gesto lo dejo completamente en blanco, ausente de todo pensamiento, solo se percato de que Juri se había marchado cuando escucho la puerta sonar tras el cierre de esta, se había marchado, y posiblemente no volvería a verlo mas, solo de pensar en ello sentía que algo dentro de su pecho de encogía dolorosamente...

Con las indicaciones de Taiga, Aoi logro ayudar a Juri sin ninguna dificultad solo por un par de guardias que dormitaban debido a que pronto habría cambio de turno, antes de marcharse por la estrecha senda que dividía los jardines de lirios con el pequeña laguna la cual poseía la enorme casona, Juri volvió su mirada a Aoi e hizo una pronunciada reverencia acompañada de una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo! Um… -le miro con mas atención- el.. te hizo…

-oh… -Aoi se llevo la mano a la mejilla, era cierto tal vez el chico había notado el moretón ahora a la luz del día- no el nunca… el señorito es una buena persona –sonrió con timidez- solo que… no la pasa del todo bien –suspiro tristemente-

-si… algo así me dio a entender anoche… cuida de el quieres?! –con esa confianza que lo caracterizaba le tomo ligeramente del hombro buscando su mirada -es muy diferente a todas las personas ricas que he conocido! –sonriendo con tranquilidad reafirmo aquel buen sentimiento- bien fue un gusto señorita!

Apenas y tomo rumbo unos pasos mas adelante cuando ella le alcanzo…

-usted… -dijo en lo bajo y Juri se detuvo para escucharla con atención- debería volver!

-eh?! –le miro con notoria sorpresa-

-si… el señorito parece disfrutar de su compañía… no es así con sus otros amigos… -admitió con pesar-

-amigos? ….. pero yo no soy….

-además su amigo necesitara mas medicinas no es así? –le miro casi suplicante- vuelva por este mismo camino y yo le ayudare a llegar con el señorito –por primera vez en mucho tiempo hablaba con convicción-

Juri se sintió confundido de pronto, aunque muy cierto era que deseaba volver, solo asintió sin asimilar muy bien lo que Aoi acababa de proponerle y se echo a correr rumbo a la gran barda de la casona ...

El tiempo transcurrió lento para Taiga quien aun se mantenía en pijama recostado sobre la gran cama que ahora lucia tan vacía sin esa compañía de una noche anterior, la cual le había regalado una calidez inexplicable, una paz que hacía mucho no experimentaba, y ese extraño sentimiento que desbordaba su pecho, tras un suspiro volvió la mirada a las almohadas hacia donde Juri había dormido placenteramente y miro con tristeza esa ausencia…

Quería volver a verlo, sentía que tras la partida de ese chico sus esperanzas por ser alguien diferente a lo que era se habían ido con él, delicadamente acaricio la almohada deseando que fuese el rostro de ese chico…

Rápidamente se puso de pie, pero qué diablos estaba pensando obviamente esos solo eran sueños en vano, el no volvería a verlo y tampoco debía tener esos sentimientos y reacciones a ese chico, quien era completamente diferente a él, tenia que controlarse todo ese tiempo lo había hecho, el era el vivo ejemplo del autocontrol que demonios estaba sucediéndole ahora, el crujir de la puerta al abrirse le saco de sus pensamientos y al volver la vista hacia ahí, su amiga entraba un tanto apresurada por la puerta…

-Todo salió bien? –Cuestiono un tanto angustiado-

-todo señorito pero… su madre y las invitadas han llegado, y preguntan por usted –apresuradamente se acerco a él para ayudarle a cambiarse- y si lo ven en pijama esto se volverá una revolución!

Taiga sonrió divertido para segundos después abrazarla tiernamente dejándola sin palabras…

-eres la mejor cómplice del mundo Aoi-chan –le dijo muy cerca del oído y Aoi no pudo evitar sonreír también queriendo corresponder ese abrazo pero conteniéndose por el hecho de que él era el señor al que servía-

La madre de Taiga no podía esconder semejante gesto de pocos amigos aunque fuese la mejor actriz en cuanto a comportarse fina y refinada enfrente de las visitas esa mañana a la hora del desayuno, Taiga llego casi corriendo a acompañarlas a la mesa…

-Disculpen la tardanza hoy… realmente me he quedado dormido! –se dirigió a las 3 en una reverencia-

-Pues realmente es una falta de respeto de tu parte hacernos esperar hijo mío –dijo tras un ligero chasquido y tocando enseguida una pequeña campanilla para llamar a la servidumbre a servir la comida-

-no se preocupes Kyomoto-kun –sonrió Shimazaki felizmente al verlo tan elegante esa mañana- al parecer ha dormido bien verdad? Le veo de mejor animo hoy! –dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa-

-bastante bien creo que me he recuperado bastante –le devolvió el gentil gesto sonriendo también y sin siquiera notar como las mejillas de Shimazaki tomaban ese rosa tenue ante admirar esa sonrisa-

-pero…. –Oba volvió su mirada a todos lados- y Hokuto-kun? Aun no regresa de la capital?

-Supongo que se ha retrasado un poco el pobre anda haciendo tantos sacrificios porque todo quede bien para la mascarada, ese sobrino mío siempre tan responsable y dedicado –sonrió con orgullo- deberías aprenderle un poco Taiga –le miro con cierta reprensión-

Taiga guardo silencio y no pudo evitar ese gesto de incomodidad ante el comentario fuera de lugar de su madre y sobre todo por el hecho de que se hablara de su primo a tan temprana hora, Shimazaki de nueva cuenta podía notar ese gesto y se contristo al verle…

-pero que pasa que aun no nos sirven? –dijo a una de las sirvientas quien rápidamente se acerco a servir el te- donde esta esa niña irresponsable?

Aoi entro rápidamente con el carrito de servicio donde llevaba el coctel de frutas finamente picado y algo de pan recién hecho, entro disculpándose y la cara de las 3 cambio a asombro al verle el notorio golpe en el rostro…

-pero que te ha sucedido niña tonta? –pregunto la señora Kyomoto con seriedad y asombro-

-yo… -con un nerviosismo notorio le miro y después volvió su mirada a Taiga discretamente el que también se quedo mirándole con nerviosismo-

-pero contesta?! –exigió la señora Kyomoto con cierto enfado-

-yo… lo siento he resbalado y me golpee al caer –hizo un par de reverencias mientras mantenía el rostro agachado con unas inmensas ganas de llorar-

-pero… estas bien? Te atendiste rápidamente? –pregunto Shimazaki con notoria preocupación-

-si… lo hice señorita –sin voltear a verle siguió hablando en lo bajo-

-que mas se puede esperar de una tonta muchachita que solo anda jugueteando en lugar de mantenerse ocupada en sus labores. –suspiro con fastidio bajo la sonrisa burlona de Oba-

-a veces la servidumbre tan joven suele ser ineficiente no se tome la molestia siquiera de reprenderle Kyomoto-san! –agrego Oba mirando a Aoi de arriba abajo con un dejo de repulsión en el rostro-

Taiga observo a Oba con notorio enfado y tras un suspiro hizo la pregunta que menos quería tocar pero debido a la circunstancias era lo mejor para evadir el hecho de que un comentario mas despectivo para con Aoi y se encargaría de hacerle guerra a esa obstinada chica…

-Y como les fue con la familia Akanishi?!

-Tan finas personas! –sonrió Oba con contento y a Taiga se le revolvió el estomago- espero que realmente puedan acompañarnos en la fiesta verdad Haru-chan?

-um –asintió con una sonrisa- me han agradado bastante!

-por supuesto que vendrán ese Joven acaudalado tiene tanto futuro dentro de los negocios es un socio tan responsable e importante para mi esposo y su hermosa esposa es una mujer tan ejemplar por algo encaja tan bien dentro de nuestro selecto grupo de amigos cercanos –con orgullo la señora Kyomoto llevaba una fina rebanada de manzana a la boca-

-me alegra que se hayan divertido en su repartición de invitaciones –suspiro Taiga sin animos de continuar preguntando-

-Era tu deber ir con nosotros, ya que han preguntado por ti, pero bueno Shimazaki-san es tan bien educada que te ha disculpado con ellos diciendo que estabas enfermo no le debes un agradecimiento? –le miro con seriedad-

-oh… gracias Shimazaki-san realmente agradezco ese detalle! –le sonrió y Shimazaki sintió su corazón salir de su pecho y solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo-

-no tiene nada que agradecer!

Oba solo giro los ojos y comenzó a hacer preguntas acerca de cómo era apropiado vestir ese día, la plática entre la madre de Taiga y Oba se torno completamente superficial que Taiga decidió desconectarse de aquella platica sin sentido...

Repentinamente se escucha una vocecita conocida, causando en Taiga a primera instancia un doloroso vacio en la boca del estomago...

- Vaya, vaya, pensé que aun era demasiado temprano y sorpresa la mía, ya están desayunando!...

-Hokuto! Sobrino! pero ya estabas en la casa? -dijo con asombro la mujer q fungia como dueña de la casona por el momento-

-Tía! -se dirige a la señora Kyomoto y tomando su mano la besa delicadamente como bien le habian enseñado que hacia un caballero- Tía, así es, llegue muy temprano en la mañana… y déjame decirte- mira a Aoi y a Taiga- que fue muy divertido, me tope con muchas sorpresas…

Taiga lo miro perplejo mientras Aoi tragaba saliva al lado de su señorito percibiendo esa atmosfera peligrosa que solo Hokuto emanaba...

-Pero que dices sobrino? Que cosas divertidas? -devolvio aquella sonrisa sin percatarse de la intenciones de su sobrino-

-Ahhh querida tía… si tan solo te contara, pero son sorpresas, para la mascarada, créeme.. -asintio con finjido contento una caracteristica muy particular en el ultimamente-

Oba le observaba con esa mirada llena de deseo, sin duda ese chico la hacia perder la razon pero era temprana hora y debia guardar apariencias frente a los demas mojigatos que se encontraban acopañandoles a la mesa...

-Hokuto-kun. Supongo que habra sorpresas para nosotras, no es asi? -expreso con notable puchero provocando en shimazaki una mirada de desaprovacion por aquella peticion encaprichada-

Hokuto va hacia Oba y Shimazaki a quienes toma de sus manos e igualmente las besa. Ante este acto, Aoi voltea un poco el rostro, cosa que no pasa desapercibida a Taiga.

-Queridas señoritas, ustedes deben disfrutar al máximo esta fiesta, es para ustedes, y para que conozcan lo mejor del pueblo.

-Gracias…-Shimazaki quita su mano- Hokuto… san… -se guarda-

-Que sorpresas Hokuto Kun!- como una niña pequeña le dice a Hokuto- son hermosas? Caras? Glamorosas?

-Bueno Oba-san, -la suelta delicadamente- no fuese sorpresa entonces si le dijese ahora no cree?

-Ouuu Hokutoooo…. -intenta convenserle con ese puchero de nueva cuenta, ese gesto le habia regalado un buen recuerdo en el jardin de los lirios tras recordar ese momento no pudo evitar suspirar-

-Mina chan!... –Shimazaki la reprende- no seas tan terca…

-Esta bien, esta bien -se encoje de hombros con Shimazaki la reina de las virgenes no podia hacer nada mas se pensaba con cierto enfado-

-Bien entonces... -dirigiéndose a Aoi- que esperas?...

Aoi quien aun tenia su mente en blanco ante precenciar aquellas muestras de afecto tan refinadas de parte de Hokuto se sorprende cuando este se le queda mirando con cierto enfado...

-Anda que esperas que no pones mi lugar en la mesa!? -le reprende al verle quedarse sin hacer nada-

-Cl…Claro señorito… -Rapidamente intenta reaccionar resultando un poco torpe en su caminar-

Hokuto se sienta y con su perfecto traje ocupando uno de los lugares principales de la mesa…

- No puedes ocupar ese lugar Hokuto…- Taiga se sorprende de su tono de voz al sonar tan autoritario frente a su primo- Ese lugar es el de mi padre…

-Bueno, pero el tío no esta, estamos de acuerdo que…

-No… tu no puedes ocupar ese lugar… -De donde provenía esa extraña fuerza de voluntad que movía a Taiga en ese momento? acaso era aquel calor que le reconforto la noche anterior y que ahora surgía efecto?-

-Bueno Hokuto-kun, -responde la señora Kyomoto con cierta pena- esta vez, mi hijo tiene razón, el lugar de mi esposo no puede ocuparlo mas que el en esta mesa, ven siéntate aquí al lado de tu primo.

Las señoritas al ver la atmosfera tan pesada comprenden que deben guardar silencio...

-Esta bien tía, perdón.. primo… por sentarme donde no debía…-al caminar deja caer su mano pesada en uno de los hombros de taiga-

Taiga al sentir el peso de esa mano no logro imaginar con que fuerza su amiga Aoi pudo soportar los golpes de ese salvaje.

Aoi rápidamente coloco el plato y cubiertos donde Hokuto se había acomodado y, aprovechando la cercanía de Aoi, le dijo susurrando…

-Oh querida, ya se lo que tu y mi primo hicieron esta mañana… que decepción, si mi tía llegase a enterarse….–termina con una sonrisa-

Aoi helada mira a su señorito quien desayunaba cautelosamente al lado de Hokuto y quien no se había percatado de esa advertencia-

El desayuno paso sin ninguna otra advertencia. Horikita y Aoi ya habían terminado de levantar la mesa y esperaban a que sus amos se levantasen para cambiar los manteles y dejar completamente limpio el lugar.

Shimazaki, Oba y la señora Kyomoto se adelantan al jardín para seguir platicando de la mascarada...

-Hijo, por favor podrías ir a mis habitaciones y traer la cajita café encima de mi tocador?

-Madre?

-Oh vamos te lo encargo a ti por que no puedo confiar en la servidumbre…

-Madre, Aoi puede ir por esa caja, ella es de suma confianza!

-Taiga, por favor! Que no puedes hacerme ese favor?

Con una mueca Taiga asiente y mira de reojo a Hokuto detrás de Aoi-

Hokuto al ver a Taiga alejarse al igual que su tía y las señoritas, jala a Aoi a una habitación de descanso cercana, ella ahoga un grito en la mano de su captor-

-Shhh! Cállate malnacida…

Aoi lo miraba con completo temor sin poder moverse de nueva cuenta, tener a Hokuto cerca la debilitaba completamente...

-Que?, lloraras acaso?, te puedo asegurar que lo de esta mañana no te dolió no es así?-le suelta-

Aoi acorralada en la pared no le dirige la vista, estaba demasiado asustada para siquiera verle de frente...

-Que no me vas a responder zorra?, me negaras que no estuviste con mi primo esta mañana abrazándote como una… como lo que eres! Una maldita resbalosa…acaso quieres preñarte de el para que te saque de tu miseria?

-Que esta diciendo?! –le dice al fin mirándolo a los ojos con los suyos hechos un mar de lagrimas-

-Así que ahora te haces la que no sabe nada… los vi y ahora no me vengas con estupideces como esas, mi tía primero te mata antes de que corra la noticia de que una sirvientucha malnacida como tu se aprovecho de su inocente hijito… -se le acerca repegándose a ella- sabes A O I…. Me gusta verte llorar… -le agarra el rostro y la besa salvajemente-

Aoi cierra sus ojos para no verlo, para tratar de pensar en otra cosa, no sentir, ni siquiera podia respirar del miedo y la presion que Hokuto ejercia sobre su debil cuerpo...

-Me gusta verte llorar mientras eres mía… -el chico comienza toquetearla sobre el uniforme-

Aoi al sentir sus manos abre los ojos, su cuerpo reacciona a favor pero su mente se rehúsa a ser violada de nuevo... Para su sorpresa la puerta se abre y se separan rapidamente...

-Aoi… -Taiga entra y ve la escena, su sangre comienza a hervir y empuña sus manos dirigiéndose a Hokuto, otra reacción completamente diferente, 2 en lo que va de la mañana acaso tener a Juri cerca le hizo reaccionar de esa manera? Acaso el le dio el valor que necesitaba? -

-Tranquilo primito… -Hokuto toma a Aoi de la cintura y la pone frente a el-

Taiga se frena al ver a su amiga como escudo de Hokuto, ese cobarde no tenia siquiera las agallas de confrontarlo...

Hokuto por su parte divertido besa el cuello de Aoi frente a Taiga, un beso delicado casi sin gracia alguna...

-Déjala Hokuto… déjala ahora mismo….

-Vaya, vaya… así que es cierto, dime primito. Te dan celos? –Hokuto aprieta los senos de Aoi por detrás-

La chica simplemente no para de llorar lo que menos podria soportar era una escena asi frente a su señorito, su mejor amigo...

-Hokuto! Te lo advierto!

-Advertirme? Dime primito que te hizo esta zorra que te dio tanto valor?, con esta van dos veces que te quieres enfrentar a mi… no habrá una tercera…

Taiga se acerca decidido pero las palabras de Hokuto lo detienen recordando las amenazas previas de contarle todo a su padre...

-Tranquilo! Acaso quieres que se entere todo el mundo de quien se quedo anoche en tu cama?

Taiga traga saliva y abre los ojos, Aoi diría algo? Como diablos se entero Hokuto de Juri, el control de la situacion definitivamente se habia salido de su manos...

-Eso es primito… muy bien, ya estas entendiendo… y eso también va para ti Aoi –le dice mientas olfatea su cuello-

Taiga no puede reprimirse mas y se lanza contra su primo, Hokuto avienta a Aoi uno de los sillones haciéndola rebotar, uno, dos golpes que Taiga lanza, son fácilmente esquivados, Aoi al ver esta escena trata de interponerse entre su señorito y Hokuto recibiendo uno de los golpes de Taiga de lleno en su rostro...

Taiga ante esto se echa hacia atrás mirando a Aoi en el piso… Hokuto entonces le mira con mas odio aun y le lanza un gancho directo al estomago haciendolo caer al piso al lado de Aoi-

-Eso es para que aprendas a no retarme primito… -se acomoda el saco impecable y mira a Aoi-

Aoi tocándose el rostro del golpe lo mira con extrañeza, acaso había un dejo de compasión en algun momento que le miro?., no tenia tiempo de pensar en ello, tras la salida de Hokuto de la habitación, intenta reincorporarse y acercarse a su señorito...

-Señorito?...

Taiga sollozando y sosteniendo su mano sobre su abdomen no la mira pero se recarga en su regazo, lo que menos esperaba era haberla lastimado, ni siquiera puede verla al rostro, no merecía tener a alguien como ella a su lado…

Hokuto logra verlos desde la puerta emparejada, empuña sus manos y se aleja del lugar, esos dos pagarían con lágrimas de sangre el hecho de haber estado juntos en su ausencia…

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

HAY GOEEEEEEE!  
Como estan!? Harley y su servilleta estamos planeando el capitulo 7

Esperenlo pronto! por favor dejennos sus comentarios aqui o en face! es nuestro motor!

Les gusta? les desagrada? quieren mas de esto o aquello?

Hay una encuesta en face! nuestra pagina: ficbakaleya

Asi que que esperan!? pronto mas !


End file.
